Linhas do Destino
by Tachibana
Summary: Neste mundo, não é necessário um sacrifício em nome dos deuses. Cada um vive sua vida como bem entende, repleta de erros e acertos, mas os frequentes acontecimentos ao redor destas pessoas é o que transforma suas vidas em uma verdadeira guerra santa.
1. Rotina

Frequentemente, quando se está tendo dias rotineiros, você espera que qualquer mudança venha como uma bola quebrando o vidro, espalhando tudo por onde passa e dando um novo ar aos acontecimentos da semana. E naquela manhã como qualquer outra, quando foi acordado por um golpe forte em suas costas e berros frenéticos, Mu pensou que essa fosse a bola na janela de sua vida, mas ele estava enganado.

**— Acooooorda, pai! — **dizia a voz energética do filho, que agora lhe atirava travesseiros.

**— Uh... o extintor de incêndio está na parede do corredor... — **respondeu Mu, se jogando novamente pra debaixo do edredom. Logo em seguida, porém, levantou. **— Kiki! Feliz aniversário!**

**— Hoje não é meu aniversário, pai — **respondeu o menino, coçando a cabeça.

**— É mesmo, ainda estamos em Março... mas então por que me acordou com um chute nas costas, menino? **

Agora totalmente acordado, Mu olhou para o filho com um olhar reprovador.

**— Porque já são dez horas, e você disse que queria sair mais cedo pra entregar um modelo praquela perua de cabelo tingido. Não é minha culpa você ter voltado tarde do bar!**

Mu se lembrou imediatamente, e tratou de se levantar, colocando o filho nas costas e indo em direção ao banheiro, apesar dos protestos do garoto. Pelo visto aquele dia seria igual aos outros. Depois de vencer a guerra santa para apenas arrancar-lhe suas roupas, empurrou o filho para debaixo do chuveiro, suspirando ao imaginar se outros pais também passavam por aquilo. Ele próprio quando tinha quatro anos não precisava ser arrastado para a banheira!

**— Como você pode odiar tanto tomar banho? – **perguntou, esfregando os cabelos cor de fogo do menino, que começou a rir.

**— Eu só não gosto de tomar banho quando eu não tô tomando banho, mas quando eu tô, eu adoro tomar banho — **foi sua resposta. Mu riu de leve, e depois de se lavar saiu do banheiro, deixando Kiki brincando com alguns bonecos. Precisava preparar o café da manhã logo, ou iria se atrasar. Ultimamente tudo estava sendo assim: correria, correria, correria. Ao passar pelas grandes janelas da sala, não pôde deixar de notar, com uma pitada de inveja, as pessoas que andavam calmas pela rua. Mas não estava infeliz nem nada, só um pouco cansado, e com isso já estava se acostumando.

Estava preparando duas panquecas tranqüilamente quando notou o filho saindo do banho, todo molhado e nu, em direção à cozinha.

**— Kiki, quantas vezes já falei pra você me chamar? Assim você molha a casa inteira!**

**— Ah, pai, é só secar, que **_**neura**_** — **respondeu, voltando para o banheiro seguido pelo pai.

**— E você lá sabe o que significa neura? Tem só quatro anos!**

**— Eu já sou grande! — **bradou, estufando o peito.

**— Se já é grande, trate de aprender a se secar sozinho — **bufou em resposta.

**— Eu sei me secar sozinho, mas pra que eu ia fazer isso se eu tenho o pai?**

Mu tentou não rir.

**— Tá bom, Kiki, vá se vestir então. Preciso levá-lo para a escola mais cedo hoje.**

**— Já vou, já vou... — **e foi, enrolado na toalha.

Minutos depois, alimentados e de banho tomado, Mu e Kiki desceram para o térreo, indo para o ponto tomar um ônibus. Antes, o pequeno ia para a escola de topic, mas como Mu andava demasiado ocupado pelas manhãs, precisava levar o filho mais cedo. Por sorte, um grande amigo seu era professor na mesma escola em que Kiki estudava, e se prestava a cuidar dele até a hora do almoço.

**— Lembra de tudo que eu falei, não é, Kiki? — **perguntou Mu, já no ônibus.

**— Sim, pai, você deve ter repetido, tipo, um trilhão de vezes!**

**— Então repita tudo, palavra por palavra.**

**— Palavra por palavra é muito difícil, você sempre usa essas palavras grandes.**

Pensou nisso por um momento. Realmente, por recomendação desse mesmo amigo professor, Mu sempre usava seu vocabulário comum com o filho. E vendo que o mesmo falava tudo de maneira correta e não costumava trocar letras, estava tendo o efeito desejado.

**— Tá, com as suas palavras então — **cedeu.

**— Eu tenho que sempre obedecer o tio, eu não posso fazer bagunça no colégio, eu não posso atrapalhar as aulas nem os outros alunos... e o que mais mesmo?**

**— E você não pode jogar um balde d'água na cabeça do professor Hades.**

**— Aquilo foi só pra ver se o cabelo dele apagava que nem no filme!**

**— Muito engraçadinho, você. Por sorte ele não te deu umas palmadas.**

**— Hah, se ele tentasse era só gritar por socorro! — **por um momento os dois ficaram sérios, mas então caíram na gargalhada, atraindo olhares de censura no ônibus. Pouco depois chegaram ao seu ponto, que ficava bem em frente à escola. Esta, por sua vez, mais parecia um sítio, com muitas árvores e salas de aula que ficavam em pequenas casas decoradas. Mu logo viu seu amigo, que os esperava em frente aos portões enquanto conversava com alguns garotos de dez ou onze anos, muito provavelmente alunos dele.

**— Ei, 'fêssor, hoje de tarde 'cê dá aula de religião pra nós? — **perguntou um menino de cabelos castanho-escuros, enorme sorriso no rosto e camiseta em um vermelho berrante.

**— ...você assistiu à aula da sétima série, Seiya? — **indagou o professor.

**— Aham! Foi muito massa, e aquele troço com um monte de bolinhas style também!**

**— Rosário — **clarificou. **— E que bom que você gostou. Alguém mais assistiu?**

**— Eu — **respondeu outro dos alunos, um rapaz sério, de cabelos escuros, que até agora estava encostado ao portão sem demonstrar interesse pela conversa. **— Foi muito interessante, professor.**

**— Então mais tarde farei essa aula no lugar de história — **disse, e então sorriu para o garoto mais sério. **— É excelente que você tenha vindo, Ikki.**

Ikki desviou o olhar, mas murmurou algo sobre como viria mais vezes. Kiki anunciou sua presença em seguida:

**— _TIO!_ — **berrou, puxando Mu pelo braço enquanto atravessavam a rua.

**— Kiki! — **gritava Mu, alarmado. **— Era pra olhar pros dois lados antes de atravessar!**

Kiki ignorou os comentários do pai e continuou correndo, para então se jogar no colo do professor, que o girou no ar. Depois de ter certeza que ele estava tonto, colocou o menino no chão, arrumou os óculos e os longos cabelos, e tornou a olhar para Mu.

**— Bom dia, meu caro —** disse, cordialmente, mas com franqueza nas palavras.

**— Bom dia! — **Mu sorriu. **— Está tendo uma boa aula hoje?**

**— Sim. Dois dos meus alunos da tarde vieram fazer trabalho no colégio — **apontou para os dois garotos** — e acabaram ficando para assistir. **

Seiya deu um passo à frente.

**— Ei, menino! — **disse, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorrindo para Kiki. **— Quer brincar de pega-pega?**

**— Quero! — **respondeu Kiki, feliz por ter algo para fazer. Olhou rapidamente para o pai, que parecia um tanto apreensivo, algo que o professor foi rápido em notar.

**— Não se preocupe, Mu. Ele é um bom garoto.**

**— Está certo, então, mas não faça muita bagunça, ok?**

**— Tá bom! — **Imediatamente saiu correndo. **— Tá com você!**

**— Ei, volta aqui!**

E assim, os dois foram. Mu olhou para o filho por alguns segundos e suspirou, o cansaço agora mais evidente.

**— Muito obrigado por fazer esse favor para mim, Shaka.**

**— Não é problema algum, e você sabe disso — **os dois trocaram olhares e se despediram.

Mu voltou ao ponto de ônibus, pensando na manhã normal que tivera até agora, e esperando que ela fosse diferente das outras das últimas semanas – pois, apesar do que havia dito ao filho, não estava saindo todas as manhãs para entregar modelos ou voltando tarde de bares, e sim procurando emprego.

Era um problema que se tornava cada vez maior. Mu era um estilista freelancer, e até tinha algum renome pela cidade. Antes, sempre conseguia se sustentar sozinho com seus trabalhos; então veio o filho, e com ele as contas cresceram. No primeiro ano não foi difícil, mas a cada aniversário do menino as páginas do livro caixa ficavam mais cheias. Mu também não podia aumentar o preço de seus serviços – bem que tentou, certa vez, mas uma cliente em especial não ficou nada satisfeita. Estava desesperadamente procurando um emprego estável para que não tivesse problemas para sustentar o filho e não dependesse de coisas como caprichos de algumas esnobes sem-noção.

E assim, Mu começou a busca daquele dia, mesmo que soubesse que iria voltar sem resultados...

...mas ele estava enganado.

* * *

**Notas do Autor**: Então, essa idéia para uma fic AU (minha primeira sozinho, inclusive) surgiu literalmente do nada durante uma conversa sobre as interpretações errôneas de alguns personagens da série, como um plot bunny aleatório. Acabou que eu realmente gostei da idéia e, empolgado, comecei a escrever, e cá estamos! Muito obrigado à Mesarthim, por ter betado e me dado muitas sugestões ótimas, além de apoiado o projeto, e à Haine, na qual me inspirei pra escrever as interações do Mu e do Kiki. Reviews são muito bem vindos!

-**Rikku** (Tachibana)


	2. Descoberta

**— Então quer dizer que eu posso participar das aulas dos meninos mais velhos?**

**— Na verdade, não, mas como _eu_ sou o professor e a aula é de música, creio que não haverá problemas, contanto que você não faça bagunça. Está com a sua flauta****, sim?**

**— Eu sempre levo comigo — **disse Kiki, e a tirou da mochila; era uma pequena flauta de madeira, muito bem feita e de aparência bastante artesanal.

**— Excelente.**

Shaka foi de mãos dadas com o pequeno para dentro da sala de aula, prometendo que o levaria para uma sorveteria se ele se comportasse. Kiki quase gritou de felicidade, mas se conteve ao ver o olhar do professor.

Entraram. Kiki rapidamente foi se sentar ao fundo, e viu que tanto o menino de camisa vermelha que brincou com ele antes, Seiya, quanto o outro mais sério, Ikki, estavam na sala, ambos co suas flautas em mãos. Ikki em especial parecia até _empolgado_. Kiki achou curioso, e assistiu quieto enquanto ele tocava para o professor. Ikki tocava bem, mas não sorria ao ouvir os elogios dos outros alunos — só os de seu professor. Kiki sorriu.

E assim passaram o resto da manhã, ao som de cantigas tocadas na flauta e fortes aplausos do professor para os que mereciam, e incentivo para os que não iam tão bem.

Kiki e o professor saíram para o almoço.

**— Então, tio, meu pai vem com a gente hoje? — **perguntou Kiki enquanto se dirigiam ao restaurante, também próximo ao colégio. **— Porque semana passada ele não veio.**

**— Não se preocupe, Kiki. Ele disse que estaria aqui, não disse?**

Por algum motivo as palavras de Shaka eram sempre repletas de confiança, e o menino ficou mais calmo.

Durante o almoço, porém, os minutos se passaram sem que Mu desse sinal de vida. Kiki ficou sem comer nos primeiros minutos, na esperança de que o pai viesse, mas nada; olhou pela janela por quinze minutos, mas nenhum dos ônibus tinha seu pai dentro dele.

...?

Estranho, uma música começou a tocar de repente. Kiki não conseguiu pensar no pai ou ficar deprimido, estava entretido com aquela melodia simples que o professor tinha começado a tocar em uma flauta particularmente diferente das que usavam na escola, feita de bambu.

Pouco a pouco, todos do restaurante tinham os olhos virados para eles, e durante aquele almoço, não houve mais coisas tristes.

:::

Fazer a terceira série aprender algo que valesse a pena era o trabalho do professor Shaka durante suas tardes, a mesma terceira série para a qual dava aulas de música em algumas manhãs da semana, e e o professor se dedicava completamente a esse propósito. Assim que o sinal bateu, foi para a sala e preencheu o quadro com informações que pudesse usar, enquanto a turma ia chegando. Ensinar teologia no lugar de história era uma das coisas que tornaria aquele dia interessante, mas antes precisava passar a atividade com desenhos, da aula de geografia.

**— Boa tarde, professor — **disse Ikki, de mãos dadas com um pequeno e tímido garoto de cabelos castanhos que iam até os ombros, seu irmão mais novo. **— Diz bom dia pro professor, Shun.**

**— Boa tarde, tio — **obedeceu, se escondendo atrás de Ikki em seguida. Shaka sorriu.

**— Boa tarde, vocês dois. Preparados para a aula?**

Ambos responderam que sim com a cabeça, e então foram para seus lugares. Seiya deu boa tarde se jogando no colo do professor para um abraço, o que fez Ikki se levantar da cadeira tão rápido que até a derrubou, abrindo a boca para dizer algo, mas ficando na vontade, algo que Shaka não deixou de notar.

Não demorou muito e a turma ficou cheia, com seus exatos trinta alunos, todos sentados em duplas e sorrindo. Parecia a imagem de uma pintura.

**— Então, bom dia, turma! — **começou o professor. **— Antes de começarmos nossa aula propriamente dita, eu gostaria de ouvir o que vocês sabem sobre a Índia.**

Um aluno no fundo da sala (o professor nunca conseguia lembrar o nome dele...) levantou a mão, começando a falar na mesma hora.

**— Foi o alvo das grandes navegações! — **disse ele.

**— E o que eles queriam era... — **incentivou.

**— Buscar especiarias! — **berrou Seiya, que estava sentado na primeira carteira.

**— Exemplos.**

E a sala começou a se empolgar, assim como planejado.

**— Pimenta, professor! — **diziam uns.

**— E sal, sal! — **disse alguém lá do fundo.

**— Não, seu bobo, era pimenta!**

**— Que pimenta nada, era canela!**

Shaka permaneceu quieto enquanto os alunos tentavam demonstrar seu conhecimento, até que viu Ikki com o braço levantado.

**— Ikki —** disse o professor, silenciando a sala.

**— Cravo-da-índia, açafrão e anis — **Ikki respondeu, sério.

Respostas certas. Rosto vermelho com um simples elogio. Ikki era pra ser, de acordo com a sua ficha, um aluno extremamente bagunceiro e solitário que não respeitava os professores e havia repetido a terceira série uma vez, em um outro colégio... mas não estava sendo.

Estranho.

**— Excelente trabalho, todos vocês!**

Depois de uma breve explicação sobre as especiarias (lembrando que sal não era uma delas e congratulando Ikki por ter se lembrado do anis, dizendo também o _que_ era anis), Shaka levou os alunos para fora, pois faria uma brincadeira com eles.

**— É como uma caça ao tesouro** — começou **—**** e prestem atenção no que eu vou dizer: eu espalhei pistas através de uma rota ao redor do colégio, e para achar o tesouro vocês precisarão seguir essa rota. Entretanto, também há pistas fora da rota, que levam para os tesouros errados. Para quem me trouxer o tesouro certo, uma... surpresa.**

Shaka ajeitou os óculos e sorriu, esperando a reação da turma, que foi bem a que ele previa: todos muito empolgados, se não pelo conhecimento, pelo prêmio misterioso ao final.

**— Pois bem, a primeira pista é: _debaixo da grande árvore..._ e comecem!**

Todos correram, e todos para um mesmo lugar: uma enorme árvore que ficava entre o parquinho e a sala de dança, tão grande que suas folhas passavam por cima das casas. Ikki, porém, não saiu do lugar. Depois de um tempo, enquanto outros alunos traziam as pistas de papel e corriam em busca das próximas, Ikki se dirigiu à uma muda de figueira recentemente plantada nos fundos do colégio, que inclusive fora plantada pela turma. Achou a pista logo aos pés do caule, e sorriu em triunfo, correndo para outro canto. Shaka tomou um interesse especial no desempenho dele, o notório aluno problema da outra escola. Ikki era o único que parava para pensar toda vez que encontrava uma pista, e estava chegando exatamente onde deveria muito mais rápido que os colegas, que não paravam quietos. Ao final, chegou no laguinho que ficava exatamente em frente à sala, e nele havia uma linda flor branca, enorme e com uma disposição de pétalas bastante estranha. Era, Ikki sabia, uma Flor de Lótus, e sobre as folhas que boiavam pacificamente sobre a água, rodeando a flor e a madeira da casa estava a pista final: ligado por diversas contas de madeira e terminando em um belo enfeite, um _rosário_.

**— Achei, professor, achei! — **berrou, empolgado, mas com medo de tirar e derrubar na água.

**— Muito bom, Ikki — **e colocou a mão sobre a sua cabeça, acariciando e sorrindo.

:::

Ao bater do sinal, os alunos arrumaram a sala e começaram a sair, mas quando Ikki, a estrela da turma naquele dia, estava para ir embora, o professor o parou:

**— Fiquei satisfeito com seu desempenho hoje, Ikki — **disse o professor. **— Meus parabéns e, não poderia faltar, continue assim.**

Shaka deu ao menino um abraço apertado, seguido de um breve beijo na testa, e um presente: um pequeno rosário, assim como o que ele havia achado (e que, os alunos notaram depois, o professor sempre usava amarrado ao braço), mas bem menor.

E naturalmente, a partir daquele dia, Ikki nunca sairia de casa sem ele.

:::

Depois de buscar Kiki na ala do ensino infantil, Shaka o levou para os portões do colégio, onde Mu os aguardava. Ambos notaram que ele estava diferente do que eles, filho e amigo, esperavam. Bastante diferente.

— **Mu, você está pálido — **disse Shaka, preocupado. **— Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

— **Você tá doente, né, pai? — **perguntou Kiki, ainda decepcionado pelo pai não ter aparecido para o almoço, mas achando que doença era uma desculpa válida. Era a que ele usava, também.

Mas o pai não respondeu. Estava mudo como uma estátua, e pálido como uma, também. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, para ver se conseguiam alguma reação, quando Mu olhou para Shaka numa aparente mistura entre felicidade, confusão e remorso. Falou baixinho:

**— Eu consegui um emprego.**

* * *

**Notas do Autor**: Mais um capítulo, e dessa vez o foco muda um pouco para o professor Shaka! Reviews são muito bem vindos!

-**Rikku** (Tachibana)


	3. É inútil!

Kiki apenas olhou para o pai, chateado por ele não ter respondido à pergunta, mas ver o sorriso no rosto de Shaka ao ouvir o que quer que o pai tenha dito a ele o fez ficar bastante confuso. Ficar doente não poderia ser bom, mesmo que se pudesse faltar à aula!

**— É uma ótima notícia, Mu — **disse o professor. **— Por que a cara?**

Mu hesitou, pensando no que iria dizer. Estava tentando se recompor, secando o suor frio que escorria por sua testa, tentando fazer uma expressão menos apoplética. Nada disso funcionou, mas Mu precisava responder.

— **Acho que ainda estou um pouco pasmo com tudo isso. — **disse, e lançou uma risadinha sem graça, completamente superficial. **— Mas vai passar, e... que tal irmos à pizzaria hoje?**

Evidentemente, não houve resposta. De fato, o silêncio que seguiu foi tão absoluto que eles não pareciam sequer estar em uma escola. Shaka trazia em seu rosto uma expressão tão imaculadamente séria que nem mesmo Kiki se atreveu a interromper.

**— Está mesmo tudo bem, Mu? — **ele perguntou, com ares de decisão judicial.

Mu estava acostumado com as perguntas diretas de Shaka.

Respirou fundo, sorriu e respondeu:

**— Nunca esteve melhor.**

Novamente o silêncio, dessa vez mais curto.

**— Como quiser** — foi a resposta simples do professor.** — Nós vamos à pizzaria onde Bruno trabalha?**

Shaka olhou para Kiki, que para sua surpresa ainda olhava sério para o pai. Mu continuou:

**— Sim...** —Parecia de alguma maneira _aliviado_. **— Faz tempo que não o vemos e, de qualquer forma, eu preciso compensar pelo almoço que faltei hoje!**

Mu sorriu para o filho. Kiki continuou quieto.

**— Excelente —** disse Shaka, sem deixar de notar o impasse. —** Para o meu carro.**

Mu foi em passos largos para os portões do colégio, onde estava estacionado o recém-comprado Logan vermelho do amigo. Kiki não se moveu.

**— Escuta, tio... meu pai tá bem mesmo? — **perguntou ele, fingindo movimentos de empolgação com o carro enquanto o pai ainda estava longe. **— Porque sabe, ele tá muito estranho.**

Menino esperto.

**— Evidentemente não — **respondeu o professor, suspirando. **— Como sempre, ele não quer nos ver preocupados. Por enquanto, é melhor deixar como está.**

Kiki olhou de relance para o pai.

**— Ele não tá doente, né?**

**— Acredito que não**.

E foram de mãos dadas para o carro. Kiki ainda tinha suas dúvidas, mas decidiu acreditar no professor, mesmo que o pai estivesse ofegando bem mais do que o normal quando chegaram no carro.

:::

Bem-vindos à Pizzaria JoJo, dizia a placa, onde o mundo é sua pizza!

Ninguém no carro conseguiu entender muito bem esse slogan, mas de qualquer forma, as pizzas deviam ser boas, para o lugar estar tão cheio – de fato, a rua inteira estava, simplesmente por ser uma rua cheia de restaurantes, casas de chá e até mesmo uma padaria, e assim sendo um ponto de encontro popular com diversas escolhas culinárias. Normalmente, Mu teria preferido ir a um restaurante de comida oriental, mas como naquela pizzaria trabalhava um grande amigo seu, e sabendo que ele ganhava com o movimento do lugar, decidiu ir ali... não que a pizza fosse ruim!

**— Ora, se não é o sumido e o **_**putto**_**! — **berrou um homem alto de cabelos curtos e cinzentos, logo quando estavam entrando. Kiki imediatamente correu e deu um fraco soco na perna do indivíduo, que o pegou pela camiseta e o levantou à altura de seu rosto. **— E pra que tu fez isso?**

**— Pra você não falar palavrão! — **mostrou a língua, emburrado.

**— Mas eu não falei, cacete! — **bateu com a mão na testa. **— Tá, agora eu falei, mas putto é tipo criança em italiano, moleque, foi disso que eu te chamei, capisce?**

**— Aaaah... então eu sou putto, eu sou putto! — **estava começando a berrar.

**— Bruno, pare de ensinar essas coisas ao meu filho! — **interrompeu Mu, reprovador.

**— Estou só melhorando o vocabulário dele, ué — **disse, colocando Kiki de volta ao chão.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro, compartilhando um forte aperto de mãos.

**— Há tempos que eu não te via por aqui, seu me- — **olhou para Kiki. **— -digo, seu inútil!**

**— Desculpe-me, as coisas andam meio... corridas, ultimamente.**

**— Tô sabendo, cuidar do moleque não deve ser fácil.**

Nesse momento, chegou Shaka, que havia ido estacionar o carro, e eles se cumprimentaram com o mesmo fervor, o de grandes amigos que não se encontravam faz tempo. Entraram, então, na pizzaria, onde Bruno fez questão de conseguir bons lugares para os amigos, expulsando dois outros rapazes no processo ("e pode ir voltando outro dia ou eu te meto o cacete!") e então deixando com eles o menu para ir servir outros fregueses.

**— Ei, pai, quem era esse moço? — **perguntou Kiki, pouco tempo depois.

**— É o seu padrinho, Kiki, não se lembra dos presentes que ele te mandou?**

**— Quêêêêêêê, ele que é o padrinho? — **berrou, incrédulo. **— Puxa... que legal!**

Mu fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrando dos velhos tempos em que os três cursavam o ensino médio juntos não tinham tantas preocupações na vida... em contraste com o presente, muito havia mudado. Nunca havia imaginado que tudo acabaria daquela maneira.

**— Kiki, se você gostou, dê um abraço nele quando ele voltar. — **e riu, imaginando a reação do amigo, que com certeza não seria das melhores. **— E então, decidiu qual pizza vai querer?**

**— Acho que uma de queijo e presunto mesmo, pai. — **respondeu, meio em dúvida.

**— Mas você sempre pede essa, meu filho, e essa eu também faço em casa.**

**— É que é a mais gostosa, pai! — **e o coração do pai amoleceu com esse comentário.

**— Bem... e você já experimentou as outras, por acaso?**

Kiki abriu a boca para responder, mas no fim não disse nada, voltando a olhar o menu.

**— Essa aqui — **apontou a foto, já que ainda não sabia ler. **— é boa, pai?**

**— É parecida com que a você gosta, mas tem uma borda especial.**

**— Umm... posso provar, então? — **cedeu, finalmente, e Mu sorriu.

Enquanto isso, Shaka apenas observava, sem interromper o momento familiar, e prestando bastante atenção em Mu, que agora parecia muito mais vívido. Talvez estivesse mesmo em choque, antes, mas ainda assim aquela reação havia sido um tanto estranha, e não era a primeira vez: era quase uma reação padrão quando estava escondendo coisas, algo em que era muito ruim.

Bom, não iria estragar a noite com esses pensamentos e, de qualquer forma, Bruno já estava voltando, e teria uma enorme surpresa com a reação de Kiki quanto a ele.

**— DINDOOOOOOOO! — **berrou ele, assim que o viu, se jogando nos braços do padrinho.

Bruno ficou vermelho como um pimentão, e totalmente sem palavras, mas isso não seria por muito tempo.

**— MU, SEU STRONZO FILHO DA MÃE! EU NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO ERA PRA CONTAR PRO MOLEQUE, AÍ VOCÊ VEM COM ESSA AGORA E... — **e continuou o sermão, mas apenas pela sua expressão encabulada era óbvio que ele não estava furioso, e até mesmo Kiki percebeu isso.

Mas o ponto alto da noite foi quando alguém decidiu vocalizar sua opinião sobre o acontecido com um "awww", daqueles falados quando se encontra um filhotinho abandonado; quando Bruno olhou para a criatura, com a expressão de quem ia vestir nela um paletó de madeira, "awww" se transformou em "almôndegas" e não se falou mais nisso. E depois de quase quinze minutos berrando (e atraindo a atenção da pizzaria inteira), por fim se acalmou, olhou para Mu e disse:

— **Tu fez de propósito, né, seu desgraçado?**

— **Eeeeeeu, imagina! — **disse, se fazendo de inocente. **— E as pizzas, não vem?**

— **Daqui a pouco ficam prontas — **suspirou, descendo Kiki do colo e, então, rindo de leve.

Bruno era uma daquelas pessoas que não poderia ser julgada nem pela aparência, nem pela personalidade, e naquela noite, Kiki descobriu exatamente isso sobre o seu padrinho. Antes que a noite chegasse ao seu fim, contudo, o menino já havia adormecido, e os adultos aproveitaram para ter uma boa conversa enquanto saíam do local, afinal não se viam há algum tempo.

— **Me conta, 'cês tem visto o Shura por aí? — **perguntou Bruno, acendendo um cigarro.

— **Não... na verdade, me contaram é que ele estava trabalhando aqui — **respondeu Mu.

— **Bah, aquela anta se demitiu no mês passado e nunca mais apareceu por aqui.**

Mu o olhou, preocupado.

— **Bruno, será que não teve algo a ver com...**

— **Não, nem começa com isso! — **disse ele. **— Escuta, eu já saí daquela merda toda e foi bem por isso que eu te convidei pra vir aqui hoje com o moleque.**

Essa foi a vez de Shaka, que até agora estava em silêncio, rir com a nova informação.

**— Hah, mas você não muda nunca... foi tudo só pra conhecer o afilhado, não é?**

**— Ah, vai pra puta que te pariu, loiro de merda! — **foi a resposta do outro, agora ruborizado.

**— Olha, quem diria, acertei... estava apenas jogando verde! — **provocou ele. Por um momento Bruno ameaçou socá-lo, mas fizeram aquilo que faziam desde os tempos de escola: olharam um para o outro, não agüentaram e começaram a rir.

E com isso, despediram-se, e cada um foi para o seu lado. Bruno ainda precisava arrumar todas as mesas e organizar a cozinha antes de sair, como hora extra de trabalho (mesmo que tivesse passado a maior parte da noite fazendo escândalos, mas seu chefe achava que era uma das excentricidades que davam fama ao restaurante). Mas a verdade era que Bruno fazia esse trabalho porque era a função de Shura antes de ele se demitir, e aí outra pessoa poderia ser contratada... não era como se ele tivesse muito o que fazer durante a noite, de qualquer forma. Infelizmente, nem tudo eram rosas na vida de Bruno, e naquela noite que começou tão perfeita ele teria uma grande surpresa.

Enquanto terminava de limpar as mesas, encontrou sobre uma delas um bilhete. Mesmo não tendo dado muita importância de início, visto que muitos clientes acabavam esquecendo as coisas, mas ao notar que estava endereçado à **Máscara da Morte**, imediatamente mudou sua expressão. Bruno não terminou seu trabalho naquela noite, e saiu da pizzaria suando frio, mas só mais tarde iria notar que a mesa em que havia encontrado o bilhete ficava bem ao lado da que estavam sentados os seus amigos.

* * *

**Notas do Autor**: Escrever o fim desse capítulo foi o maaaaiooor dileeeema, fiquei um bom tempo pensando no que colocar e em como apresentar, mas no fim deu tudo certinho (eu espero). Mas então, esse capítulo serviu de insight da vida social tanto do Mu, quanto do Shaka, e nele pude introduzir para vocês a minha versão do Máscara da Morte (caso alguém ainda não tenha se tocado de que é ele mesmo). Não vou dizer muito agora para não estragar a experiência dos capítulos que estão por vir, mas pensem apenas nisso: eu queria mostrar o lado dele que o fez merecedor de uma armadura de ouro. Agora, respondendo à duas das reviews:

**(Lune Kuruta) **AAAAAH, VOCÊ NÃO IMAGINA O QUÃO FELIZ ESSA SUA REVIEW ME DEIXOU, LUNE! Não, sério, me deixou com mais vontade ainda de escrever, especialmente porque o que você apontou foram justamente os meus objetivos para os capítulos. Espero que você continue gostando, e também espero ver mais reviews seus (dedos felizes digitam mais rápido!). Por último, muito obrigado pelo que você já fez!

**(Nathalie-chan)** E agora? Nunca se sabe!

E mais uma vez agradeço à Mesarthim, que me ajudou com mais coisas do que eu posso pensar nesse capítulo e também me apoiou, ajudando a organizar as (muitas) idéias que eu tinha, além de, é claro, ter tirado um pouco de seu tempo para dar um review aqui. E aliás, antes que eu me esqueça, esse capítulo é meio que dedicado à Youko Estressada!

-**Rikku** (Tachibana)


	4. Mudança

Quando Kiki acordou, seu pai já não estava mais deitado ao seu lado. Gostaria de fazer como o pai fazia e dizer "pra variar, ele acordou cedo", mas isso seria uma grande mentira, pois Mu costumava cumprir seus horários à risca. Nunca se atrasava para nada... ou quase.

Kiki levantou, se espreguiçando e olhando para o relógio de ponteiros na parede; não sabia ver as horas ainda, então deu os ombros e foi procurar o pai, para que pudessem tomar banho juntos. Encontrou-o andando em círculos na cozinha, com o telefone no ouvido, falando algo sobre começar muito cedo.

Ao perceber Kiki, tampou o aparelho com a mão.

**— Bom dia, filho. Por favor, vá tomando seu banho, vamos sair cedo de novo hoje.**

**— Ah... tá bem, eu já vou.**

**— Então —** continuou Mu** —, você disse às dez horas, então a carga horária é sempre das dez às- não, eu posso sim, só queria me certificar. E o... mas e o almoço?**

Pouco tempo depois, Kiki saiu do banheiro, seco e de cueca, e foi até a cozinha para comer. Mas...

**— Cadê a comida, pai? —** perguntou o menino, ouvindo o estômago roncar.

**— Ah! —** Mu levou um susto, olhando em volta. Havia esquecido de preparar o café da manhã, por isso correu para preparar um pão com patê para Kiki. Depois de um breve momento de hesitação, decidiu preparar mais de um, pois, afinal, o dia iria ser diferente do que ele gostaria. Kiki apenas olhou.

**— Hoje é seu primeiro dia no emprego, né? —** perguntou o menino, comendo o pão.

**— Segundo, na verdade —** respondeu Mu.** — Eu comecei ontem mesmo, por isso... bem, por isso estava tão cansado quando fui te buscar na escola.**

Isso deixou o garoto preocupado.

**— Mas você vai ficar assim todos os dias? Parecia doente!**

**— Não, claro que não! —** disse rapidamente. **— No seu primeiro dia de escola, não ficou cansado?**

**— É mesmo... eu brinquei demais! —** sorriu.

**— Então, no meu caso é que, bem, leva algum tempo para acostumar.**

Depois de comer, Kiki decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria terminar de se arrumar para não atrasar mais o pai. Mesmo não sabendo ver as horas, algo lhe dizia que estavam atrasados.

Estava, naturalmente, certo — cinco minutos depois corriam até o ponto de ônibus para ir ao colégio, embora ambos já estivessem acostumados com isso. Mu realmente cumpria seus horários à risca, mas por alguma razão, por mais cedo que acordasse, nunca conseguia sair de casa no horário certo. Vai entender.

Para a surpresa dos dois, Shaka já estava esperando no ponto em frente ao colégio, de modo que Kiki desceu sozinho enquanto Mu continuou sua viagem até o trabalho, dando tchau ao filho pela janela.

**— Hoje —** disse Kiki, depois de algum tempo em silêncio **—, hoje o papai não vem almoçar, vem?**

Shaka ponderou por alguns minutos antes de dar sua resposta.

**— Não, Kiki. Eu creio que não.**

:::

Mais uma vez Kiki assistiu as aulas da música, e isso serviu para animar-lhe um pouco. Ikki estava lá também, e Kiki notou que o garoto estava usando um pequeno rosário amarrado em seu braço, tomando toda a área do pulso, e mantinha esse braço, o esquerdo, levantado, como se estivesse com receio de encostá-lo em qualquer lugar. Não foi o único a notar isso.

**— Não se preocupe, Ikki —** disse Shaka, quando pausaram para revisar as partituras —, esse rosário é muito resistente.

**— Eu só não quero arranhar —** foi a resposta, e o professor riu.

Ikki era um garoto muito curioso, e que deixava Shaka inconformado — não com o próprio, mas com os relatos da escola anterior sobre ele. Era seu professor há pouco mais de duas, três semanas, e mesmo assim havia sido capaz de notar muito mais do que um lobo solitário: Ikki era atencioso, inteligente, calmo.

Não parecia possível que estivessem falando da mesma criança, e constanstemente se perguntava se os pais concordavam com aquilo. Por isso, decidiu que naquele dia iria tentar falar com eles, para terminar de uma vez por todas com esse dilema — e quem sabe até limpar a ficha do garoto.

**— É, um... professor? —** disse Ikki, logo após o término da aula.

**— Pode falar, Ikki —** respondeu, enquanto arrumava sua pasta.

**— Eu queria saber mais sobre o rosário que o senhor me deu. Não posso usar o... err, não tenho internet em casa e parece que a sala de informática tá em manutenção ou algo assim.**

Por trás de seus óculos, Shaka observou o garoto atentamente.

Nenhuma de suas palavras passou despercebida.

**— Ikki, você sempre fica no colégio durante o almoço, não é?**

**— Fico, sim. Meu irmão que vai pra casa, almoçar.**

**— Não quer almoçar comigo e com o Kiki? —** apontou o menino.

**— Ah... mas eu não tenho... não dá, eu não tenho grana.**

**— Não se preocupe com isso —** segurou calmamente o braço do garoto, que depois disso parou de recusar, e foram conversando até o carro. Kiki parecia especialmente aliviado, pois se fossem só ele e Shaka, ficaria lembrando que o pai não estava ali com eles.

**— Como é ter um irmão? —** perguntou Kiki, se jogando no banco de trás.

**— Depende —** respondeu, calmo. **— Professor, posso ir no banco da frente?**

**— Não —** disse o professor, sorrindo.

Ikki pareceu decepcionado, mas Shaka sutilmente apontou Kiki com a cabeça, e o garoto entendeu o que ele queria.

**— Ter um irmão é bom, mas só às vezes.**

**— Por que só às vezes? —** Kiki estava com a curiosidade a toda.

**— Bem, de vez em quando... —** parecia estar com dificuldade em escolher as palavras certas.** — Não, nada.**

Foi a vez de Shaka entrar na conversa.

**— Shun é um ano mais novo que você, não é?**

**— Dois anos. Eu rodei ano passado, aí fiquei na mesma sala que ele, que entrou adiantado.**

**— Entendo. Ele parece gostar muito de você, sabe.**

**— Ah, isso é porque ele é meio tímido, mas agora acho que ficou amigo de umas meninas.**

**— Mas vocês dois se dão bem, não é?**

**— Errr, aham, só que ele é um medroso, de vez em quando irrita.**

**— Acredito que todo irmão tenha esse tipo de impasse.**

**— Eu queria ter um irmão —** disse Kiki, de repente.

**— Hahaha, todo mundo quer, mas aí quando ganha vê que não é aquela maravilha.**

**— Mesmo assim, eu queria... teria alguém pra brincar sempre.**

Ikki foi pego de surpresa com aquele comentário, principalmente com a maneira melancólica com a qual ele havia sido dito. Decidiu que queria saber mais sobre aquilo.

**— Ele não é seu filho, é, professor?**

**— Não, é o filho de um grande amigo meu, Mu.**

**— Aquele moço de cabelo rosa? —** ergueu uma sobrancelha.

**— Não é rosa, é **_**malva**_**! —** corrigiu Kiki.

**— Tem diferença? —** levou uma pancada do menino na cabeça. **— Ai, brincadeira, brincadeira!**

**— Acredite ou não, aquela cor é natural —** completou Shaka, novamente sorrindo.

**— Nossa, mesmo? Que... bizarro, devia ser estranho pra ele na escola.**

Shaka pensou em responder, dando uma leve risada, mas já estavam chegando no restaurante, o que aparentemente lembrou Ikki de perguntar quatrocentas vezes se estava tudo bem mesmo ele almoçar junto do professor sem ter que pagar nada. Ikki não demonstrava nada da sua personalidade de lobo solitário ali, e de fato parecia tão tímido quanto havia dito que seu irmão era. Até teria pego pouca comida não fosse pela insistência, digamos, persuasiva do professor, que de algum jeito passava uma mistura de controle com afeto por trás de seus óculos.

**— Professor, tem certeza que...**

**— Ikki —** interrompeu **—, alguma vez esse ano você me viu mudar de idéia?**

Ikki pensou por um momento.

**— Acho que não —** disse, enfim.

**— Pode comer calmamente —** sorriu.

Algo naquele professor fazia Ikki gostar bastante dele.

Foi um almoço muito agradável onde todos aprenderam sobre rosários, budismo, e o número 108. Mu não apareceu, e embora Kiki estivesse sentindo falta do pai, estava também se divertindo o suficiente para que, naquele momento, ignorasse que nem ele nem o pai gostavam de patê.

:::

Mu respirou fundo antes de abrir as enormes portas duplas que o separavam do escritório de sua cliente. Ele sabia que não seria uma discussão amigável, mas era digno o suficiente para dar uma explicação àquela que fez o seu sustento por tantos anos.

Mesmo sendo uma perua desprezível.

**— Senhorita Kido? —** perguntou, batendo à porta três vezes.

**— Pode entrar —** respondeu ela.

O escritório de Saori Kido nunca deixava de surpreender Mu — podre de rica, ela o redecorava toda semana, um tema mais extravagante que o outro. Desta vez, estranhamente, o tema eram deuses gregos, e as paredes traziam figuras homoeróticas dos mesmos, nus sobre sua moradia divina. Mais no fundo, decorando as cortinas, uma figura de Athena cavalgando um corcel alado. Algo naquela figura fez com que Mu fosse tomado por uma estranha sensação de nostalgia.

**— Oh —** Saori gemeu, largando os documentos que lia. **— Eu não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, Mu.**

**— Senhorita Kido —** Mu fez uma breve e cordial reverência. **— Vim lhe trazer seu último modelo.**

**— Oh, Mu... —** disse ela, gemendo novamente enquanto abria o pacote, revelando o desenho de um magnífico vestido branco, decorado com inúmeros adereços de ouro. **— É lindo, digno de uma dama como eu!**

Mu ergueu uma sobrancelha perante a reação de Saori.

**— Bem, com licença, então.**

**— Espere, eu tenho que encomendar o novo modelo!**

Ah, eu sabia, pensou Mu. De certo ela havia entendido que aquele modelo era o último que ela havia pedido, ao invés do último que ele faria para ela. Suspirou, cansado.  
**  
— Não, senhorita Kido, parece que houve um engano. Não farei mais modelos para a senhorita.**

**— Não fará mais... o que quer dizer com isso, Mu?**

**— Nós conversamos sobre isso antes. Este emprego tornou-se inviável para mim, e eu preciso sustentar o meu filho.**

Saori pareceu ser atingida por um tapa, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.  
**  
— Mas não... você não... não pode!**

**— Tanto posso, como vou. Foi um prazer trabalhar com a senhorita.**

Por um momento, Mu sentiu que havia feito a decisão certa. Estava livre para se concentrar em seu novo emprego, e não precisava mais ouvir os desejos egoístas de sua patroa.

Por um momento, apenas.

**— Mu, se você passar por aquela porta, eu juro que não vai mais encontrar emprego algum como designer nesta cidade!**

Mu parou, rangendo os dentes.  
**  
— Ah, então ainda sabe qual é a decisão mais sensata?**

**— Sim —** disse ele, virando-se **—, e certamente não é continuar neste emprego. Eu só estou fazendo o que preciso fazer, senhorita, e o farei independente de seus caprichos. Meu filho precisa de sustento, e meu salário como designer não é o suficiente.**

Suspirou pesadamente, analisando o que havia dito e concluindo que, talvez, não tivesse feito a escolha certa de palavras. Mas já estava dito.

**— Eu voltarei à noite para receber o que ainda me deve. Até logo, senhorita.**

Mu, decidido, tornou a ir em direção à saída, enquanto Saori apenas se ajoelhou e começou a chorar copiosamente.

**— Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, depois de tudo que eu lhe fiz? Ingrato! —** gritou ela, atirando contra o designer os objetos mais próximos.

**— Até logo, senhorita Kido —** Mu repetiu, e então fechou as portas atrás de si. Estava feito.

Ikki não sabia o que pensar. Estava no banco de trás do carro de Shaka, de barriga cheia e com Kiki deitado sobre o seu colo. Fora um _fantástico_ almoço.

**— Está quieto, Ikki. Algo errado?** — perguntou Shaka, olhando pelo retrovisor.

**— Não, é que... —** ele hesitou, desviando o olhar por um segundo. **— É que foi muito divertido.**

**— Hahaha, que bom que você se divertiu. Foi bom para nós, eu e Kiki, também, Ikki. Você é um garoto muito inteligente.**

O menino imediatamente ruborizou, evitando olhar para Shaka.

**— Obrigado, professor. —** respondeu, sorrindo. **— Posso perguntar uma coisa?**

**— Eu nunca lhe negaria uma resposta, mas deixe-me supor: é sobre o Kiki, não é?**

**— Ah, é, o Kiki... —** Ikki olhou para o menino, mordendo o polegar. **— É, ele parece meio triste mesmo.**

Shaka olhou para trás por um breve momento, e então voltou a se concentrar na direção do carro, embora para Ikki fosse óbvio que ele estava pensando. Foi só quando estacionaram o carro no colégio que Shaka lhe respondeu.

**— Mu, o pai dele, conseguiu um emprego novo. Este foi o segundo dia, mas o tempo que ele pode dedicar ao filho é menor, apesar de ele ter feito isso justamente para ser capaz de fazer Kiki feliz. Acredito que ele esteja com um peso maior do que pode carregar.**

Por algum motivo, a resposta de Shaka pareceu mais para ele mesmo do que para Ikki, mas o garoto não comentou o fato.

**— Eu sei bem como é isso —** disse Ikki, afinal.

**— Como são seus pais, Ikki? —** perguntou Shaka, sutilmente consultando o relógio.

**— Meus pais morreram uns dois anos atrás, professor. Eu moro com a minha tia por parte de mãe.**

**— Ah —** exclamou o professor, que parecia estar considerando pedir desculpas. **— Então sua tia é Pandora Heinstein?**

**— Err, sim —** respondeu Ikki. **— Mas por que o senhor quer saber dela?**

**— Apenas curiosidade.**** Bom, vá para a sala, enquanto eu levo Kiki para a ala infantil.**

Aquela resposta fez com que Ikki parecesse rude, e o menino percebeu isso.

**— Desculpa, eu não quis... —** começou, quase se curvando. Não queria estragar aquilo.

**— Não se preocupe, Ikki —** interrompeu o professor. **— Sei que deve ser um assunto delicado para você.**

**— Não é isso, professor. Depois eu te conto, tá bom?**

**— Como quiser —** respondeu ele, calmo. **— Agora é melhor você ir, ou vai acabar se atrasando.**

Ikki acenou que sim, mas não se moveu, os braços tremendo como se ele estivesse querendo fazer alguma coisa com eles e não conseguisse. Shaka entendeu, e abraçou o menino.

**— Espero que possamos almoçar juntos novamente, Ikki —** deu-lhe um beijo na testa e sorriu. **— Agora, vá.**

Enquanto o professor se afastava, levando um Kiki adormecido no colo, Ikki não sabia o que pensar. Estava paralisado, enrubescido pela situação.

Mas, pensou, ao menos estava feliz.

:::

— **Então, ele mora com a tia? —** perguntou Mu, enquanto vestia uma camisa social no filho, abotoando-a.

**— Sim, mas era óbvio que ele não estava disposto a tocar no assunto —** respondeu Shaka.

Estavam no apartamento de Mu, pai e filho se arrumando para o que parecia ser a confraternização do _século_. Kiki não estava satisfeito.

**— Pai, esse shortinho é muito feio. Eu já vi meninas usando um maior! —** argumentou, emburrado.

**— É um short com suspensório, Kiki. Já foi muito famoso no passado, embora hoje em dia seja traje de festas.**

**— No passado todo mundo devia ser boiola, então.**

**— Kiki! —** reprimiu o pai, fazendo Shaka rir. Mu virou-se para ele. **— Quando você tiver um filho, vai ver só.**

Depois de se olhar no espelho, agora vestindo uma gravata e um casaco, Kiki sentou-se na cama e se recusou a olhar para o pai. Mu o ignorou e decidiu continuar a conversa.

**— Mas então, Shaka, como foi que você fez essas perguntas pra ele, afinal?**

**— Ah, um assunto leva ao outro, Mu. Descobri o que queria.**

**— Acho que teria sido mais fácil chamar a mulher logo de uma vez. Por que essa curiosidade toda?**

**— Ele é totalmente diferente do que foi descrito em sua ficha. Além disso, Pandora Heinstein, a tia dele, é esposa do professor Hades.**

**— ...ah.**

Quando todos estavam prontos, Mu só precisou surbornar o filho com uma barra de chocolate para que então fossem para o carro — Mu não tinha um, então precisavam usar o de Shaka, que gentilmente o cedia quando isso não causava nenhum empecilho para ele próprio. Chegaram rápido ao prédio da Corporação Kido, e assim Mu e Kiki desceram do carro.

**— Cuidado com o que vai falar para ela, Mu. —** aconselhou Shaka.

**— Acho que não dá para falar mais do que eu falei esta manhã. — constatou ele, mordendo o lábio.**

**— Nós vamos ver a perua do cabelo tingido, pai?**

**— Err, vamos, Kiki. Só não mencione isso perto dela, certo?**

**— Tá bem —** disse o menino, resmungando algo como "tive que me vestir assim só pra ver aquela chata", o que felizmente Mu não ouviu.

Ambos pegaram o elevador e, ao chegar ao último andar, encontraram as portas do escritório de Saori abertas. Ela estava sentada sobre a mesa, vestida em um _tailleur _bege e segurando o que parecia ser um cajado, e sorriu ao vê-los.

**— Decidiu reconsiderar? —** perguntou ela, ácida como uma víbora. Mu notou que ela segurava o cajado com tanta força que era capaz de quebrá-lo.

**— Você sabe que não, senhorita Kido. Eu vim para...**

**— Moça, desce da mesa, vai quebrar! —** disse Kiki, de súbito.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto Kiki gesticulava para Saori descer. E ela o fez.  
**  
— Este é seu filho, Mu?**** Ele é parecido com você. Especialmente as sobrancelhas.**

Mu foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta, para dizer o mínimo.

**— Err... sim, senhorita. Acho que a senhora já o viu, de longe.**

**— Muito bonito. — **Ela se aproximou do menino e acariciou sua cabeça. **— Então, jovem rapaz, gostou do meu escritório?**

**— A senhora tem alguma fixação por pinto?  
**  
Foi então que Mu se lembrou da decoração, por muito pouco resistindo ao ímpeto de agarrar Kiki e levá-lo de volta ao carro o mais rápido possível. Mas, pensou ele, a educação que havia dado era melhor do que isso.

Saori, por sua vez, começou a rir — uma das primeiras risadas genuínas que alguém já ouvira vindo dela, diga-se de passagem — e retornou à sua mesa.

**— Bom, então acho que este é o fim —** disse, retirando um envelope de uma das gavetas.

**— Infelizmente, é —** respondeu Mu, segurando forte a mão do filho. **— Suponho que esteja tudo em ordem?**

**— Está —** disse ela, e entregou o envelope nas mãos de Mu.

Para a grande surpresa de Mu, nada mais foi dito pela senhorita Kido. Ela acenou adeus, e eles se retiraram. Mu sabia ter perdido um ótimo emprego, um em que ele fazia o que gostava, e Saori Kido sabia ter perdido um dos melhores designers a pisar naquela corporação. Ninguém estava feliz, e nada mais poderia ser feito.

Naquela noite, Kiki dormiu com uma sensação muito ruim, de que talvez seu pai estivesse fazendo algo de ruim para si próprio, e que talvez estivesse fazendo por sua culpa.

* * *

**Notas do Autor**: Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Desculpem a demora, quem quer que esteja lendo isso, mas muita coisa aconteceu nos últimos meses, e eu estava absolutamente sem saco pra escrever. Hoje me bateu uma inspiração repentina (talvez porque tenham me dado folga no sábado) e eu terminei este capítulo, que já estava pronto pela metade há algum tempo.

**(Danda)** Tudo será revelado com o tempo, ainda que o tempo leve muito tempo!

**(Haine II)** 'Brigado, 'brigado! Eu ri horrores do comentário do capítulo dois... não necessariamente nesta ordem!

**(Youko Estressada)** Ah, uma hora você acostuma com o nome, hehehe.

Agradeço à Mesarthim, por betar e me ajudar a organizar as idéias, e à Lyse pela inspiração. Pensei muito naquela antiga fic sobre o mundo da moda pra caracterizar a Saori, ainda que tenha dado o meu próprio _spin_ pra ela.

**-Rikku** (Tachibana)


	5. Baque surdo

Escuridão. Não conseguia ver seu próprio corpo, ou qualquer outra coisa — as grossas cortinas blecaute asseguravam que a única fonte de luz fosse a fresta sob a porta. E mesmo assim, não era muito. Tateou a cama em busca do corpo quente do pai e constatou, assustado, que ele não estava ali.

**— Pai? —** tentou, em um sussurro.

Sem perceber, agarrou-se a um travesseiro.

**— Pai? —** Mais alto. O ventilador tossiu em resposta, decadente como um gato velho desde que foi derrubado ao chão. Kiki respirou fundo e, com um impulso, se levantou da cama e tocou o interruptor, dando uns segundos para que seus olhos se acostumassem à luz. Viu o que mais parecia ser a terceira guerra mundial, ao invés de um quarto, e pela quantidade de camisas e calças espalhadas, supôs que o pai havia saído com atraso para o seu misterioso novo trabalho.

Apesar de não estar nada acostumado a ficar sozinho, Kiki não gritou ou chorou. Ao invés disso, tratou de arrumar tudo — na medida do possível — e então tirou as próprias roupas e foi tomar banho. No chuveiro, imaginou que o pai estava ali, dizendo para ele esfregar bem as pernas, e o fez. Ao sair, sabia que o pai lhe diria para não molhar a casa inteira, e se secou. Estava indo para o quarto procurar roupas quando ouviu barulho de chave na porta, que logo se abriu.

**— Kiki! —** disse Bruno, o rosto encharcado de suor e os cabelos grisalhos, normalmente brilhando de gel, escorrendo por cima dos olhos. Parecia constrangido, e carregava uma sacola de um mercado próximo.

**— Dindo —** disse Kiki, mais constatando o fato do que respondendo ao padrinho. Pensou em correr para um abraço, mas tudo que conseguiu foi fazer uma pergunta: **— Cadê o papai?  
**  
**— Desculpa, **_**putto**_** —** começou Bruno, em seu destoante sotaque italiano. **— Teu pai foi trabalhar, e me deixou cuidando de você. Eu fui ali comprar alguma coisa pra gente comer, achei que você não ia acordar.**

Kiki balançou a cabeça em resposta, enquanto seu padrinho despejava o conteúdo da sacola sobre o balcão da cozinha. Ainda que qualquer idiota pudesse perceber que Bruno, agindo desajeitado e olhando o tempo todo para Kiki como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse morrer engasgado, não estava acostumado aquele tipo de situação, poucos poderiam perceber que era Kiki quem sentia terror verdadeiro.

**— Teu pai me acordou hoje cedo —** disse Bruno, quase cuspindo o pão que comia. **— Pediu pra eu olhar você, mas pelo jeito nem precisava. Até tomou banho sozinho, olha só!  
**  
**— Não! —** gritou, derrubando tudo que tinha em mãos. Ruboresceu. **— Eu... eu não sei fazer comida, dindo.**

Esse era o primeiro sinal. Bruno olhou para o menino por um momento, antes de continuar comendo.

**— Mu nunca ia te deixar sozinho —** disse ele, bebendo um gole do refrigerante. **— Eu tô aqui, não é?  
**  
**— O dindo vai me levar pra escola?**

**— Depende. Tu quer ir pra escola hoje?**

**— Não.**

E esse era o segundo sinal.

:::

O apartamento de Bruno era previsivelmente pequeno, mas surpreendentemente caro.

Ao chegarem, Kiki ficou com medo de entrar, porque era em um bairro muito diferente do seu — as pessoas gritavam mais, eram mais sujas, mais mal-vestidas, mais assustadoras. Embora o menino desconhecesse a palavra, eram pobres. De dentro do ônibus, Kiki viu vários homens e mulheres dormindo nas ruas, cobertos de papelão ou de lençóis rasgados. Viu alguns meninos jogando futebol no meio da rua, onde passam carros, vestindo quase nada. E, ao chegar no prédio onde o padrinho morava, viu que ele era igual a muitos outros, dispostos por todo o bairro. Precisavam, Kiki notou, de uma segunda mão de pintura, e um pouco mais de individualidade — como conseguiam viver quando todos os prédios eram de um marrom enjoativo?

Mas, ao entrar no apartamento, as coisas mudaram. Kiki olhou, pasmo, para um canto com uma televisão gigantesca e pelo menos três _videogames_, e outro com um piano clássico, que Kiki havia visto apenas uma vez, em um concerto.

**— Onde você conseguiu? —** perguntou, boquiaberto. **— E aqueles videogames!**

**— Eu disse que você ia gostar daqui —** foi a resposta do padrinho, que então olhou para o piano. **— Esse aí foi... herança de família.**

**— Você tem uma família grande, dindo?**

**— Não é mais minha família.**

Kiki não entendeu a resposta, mas deu os ombros e correu para os videogames.

**— REGRAS! —** berrou, antes que o garoto encostasse em qualquer coisa. **— Muito cuidado, nada de jogar o controle no chão quando perder e quando quiser trocar de jogo, me avise.**

Uma grande coleção de jogos estava disposta em uma estante próxima, todos meticulosamente guardados em caixinhas individuais de variadas cores e tamanhos: grandes e brancas, pequenas e transparentes e até mesmo algumas enormes, de papelão. Kiki ficou maravilhado.

**— As grandes são de jogos antigos, de alguns **_**consoles**_** que já estão guardados —** explicou Bruno. Ao notar a expressão decepcionada de Kiki, adicionou: **— Mas dá pra jogar a maioria deles em algum dos outros.  
**  
**— Posso escolher? —** perguntou, já tocando as caixas. Bruno fez menção de impedí-lo, mas conformou-se em ordenar que tivesse cuidado. Estava fazendo tudo aquilo para acalmar o garoto, afinal.

Enquanto preparava uma bebida, Bruno pensou na situação de Kiki. Depois de anos de conforto e mimos, o idiota resolve começar a trabalhar e abandona o filho com os amigos! Revoltante, mesmo que não pudesse compartilhar da sensação. Bruno vira como o menino agia em uma conformância falsa, quase apática, aceitando as decisões do pai como as melhores mesmo que isso não o fizesse feliz. Uma qualidade forte em uma criança, mas era quase crueldade deixá-la passar por isso.

E o moleque não quis ir pra escola.

Quem cuidaria dele lá seria Shaka, e diabo, o cara era muito bom no que fazia. Conquistava crianças como quem conquista mulheres. Enredava-as com suas conversas, suas perguntas cheias de significado, e as fazia aprender sem notar. Bruno não precisava assistir uma aula dele para saber: Shaka era assim desde o dia em que se conheceram. Kiki obviamente gostava dele. Então, por que não quis ir?

Bruno achou que, talvez, a escola e as pessoas de lá o lembrassem demais do pai.

**— Com sede, putto? —** disse, apontando a caipirinha em sua mão. **— Quem sabe você goste da bebida dos homens!**

Kiki estufou o peito, sentindo-se homem porque adorava suco de limão. Ao beber a caipirinha, sentiu uma dor de cabeça semelhante ao que acontecia quando ele comia sorvete muito rápido. Tremeu.

**— Isso não é suco de limão —** conseguiu dizer, devolvendo o copo. Bruno gargalhou alto.

**— É caipirinha, putto. Acabou o vermouth e, de qualquer forma, essa merd... —** Hesitou. **— Essa bebida é fácil de fazer.**

**— Eu prefiro suco de limão.**

**— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu também.**

Os dois riram.

**— Dindo, posso te perguntar uma coisa? Por que a sua casa é tão legal, mas o seu bairro é tão...**

**— Pobre? —** cortou o padrinho.

**— Eu ia dizer que era sem-graça. O que é pobre?**

**— São pessoas que não tem dinheiro.**

**— Então eu e o papai somos pobres. Mas a nossa casa é bonita e colorida.**

Bruno não disse nada por alguns segundos, girando o copo em sua mão enquanto pensava seriamente no assunto. Por fim, colocou-o sobre a mesa e sentou-se.

**— Teu pai nunca ganhou mal, moleque. Quando ele começou a trabalhar, conseguiu alguém que o indicou pra uma perua aí que só falta limpar a bunda com o dinheiro.**

Pausa.

**— Enfim, ela é podre de rica, e pedia uma roupa nova quase toda semana. Até aí, tudo bem, só que tinha uns meses que ela não pedia nada, e nesses meses, teu pai ficava com pouca grana. Eis que ele enfiou na cabeça que precisava de um emprego fixo pra te sustentar, pra não passar o mês com medo de não poder comprar comida no próximo, entendeu?  
**  
**— Então a culpa é minha mesmo —** disse Kiki, abaixando a cabeça.

**— Não sou pessoa pra julgar o Mu —** disse Bruno, tomando um gole da caipirinha. **— Mas eu digo uma coisa: eu conheço o teu pai faz bastante tempo, e o negócio é que ele sempre acaba tomando a decisão certa, mesmo que se quebre todo até chegar lá. E eu sei que agora quem tá se quebrando também é você, e que é difícil, mas o Shaka vai estar sempre lá pra te ajudar.  
**  
Pausa longa.

**— E tem você —** disse Kiki, enfim, sorrindo.

**— E tem eu. Quer mais um gole de caipirinha?**

:::

— **VOCÊ EMBEBEDOU O MEU FILHO?**

Mu fitou Bruno com uma expressão insana, indeciso entre arrancar os próprios cabelos ou os do amigo. Optou pela segunda opção, visto que os seus precisariam de muito mais tratamento para voltarem ao normal.

**— Ele não está bêbado, Mu, só está cansado.**

**— COMO ASSIM NÃO PARECE BÊBADO? ELE PRATICAMENTE DESMAIOU!**

**— Mu, é melhor você parar de gritar, ou algum vizinho vai pensar que é a minha esposa. —** Riu de leve. **— Ele só tomou dois goles.**

Mu espalmou seu rosto, tentando não ter um ataque.

**— Por que você ofereceu caipirinha pra ele, afinal? —** disse, a voz ainda um pouco afetada.

**— Não se preocupe, ele não gostou —** disse Bruno, apontando um jarro vazio. **— Preferiu suco de limão.  
**  
**— Só você mesmo... e por que não o levou à escola?**

**— Ele não quis ir.**

**— Mas isso não é motivo para... ele não quis ir?**

**— Eu perguntei se ele queria, e ele disse que não. Tomou banho sozinho, também. Estava pelado no meio da sala quando vi que ele tinha acordado.**

Ninguém disse nada por alguns minutos.

**— Quando nos vemos, o principal assunto dele é a escola. Fala mais de Shaka e dos alunos dele do que de seus colegas da ala infantil, é verdade, mas é sempre esse o assunto.**

**— Ele acha que é culpa dele, Mu. Esse seu emprego.**

**— Você conversou com ele?**

**— Acho que a pergunta aqui é: você NÃO conversou com ele?**

**— Eu... não posso.**

**— Mu, eu não sou formado em pedagogia, e também não tenho filhos, então não entendo nada de criança, mas _como pessoa_, não acha que deve uma explicação?**

Mu não respondeu.

**— Não me vem com essa cara de filha do padeiro! Se tu sabe que tá errado, vai lá e conserta. Ou... —** Pausa. Bruno olhou fundo nos olhos de Mu. **— Hah, sabia: o Shaka já tinha te dito tudo isso, né? Típico daquela Barbie de óculos.  
**  
**— Bruno, não é simples assim.**

**— Não é simples o caramba! Eu conversei com ele, então tu também consegue. Vai, pega logo esse moleque e leva pra casa, que eu ainda tenho que ir pra pizzaria.  
**  
E assim o fez. Mu foi com o filho para o ponto de ônibus, pensando no seu horrível dia e em todas as pessoas que havia atendido.

Mordeu o lábio.

Deveria estar pensando em Kiki e nos problemas que ele havia começado a demonstrar. Tudo o que queria era esquecer do seu dia, e se concentrar em sua família. Mas, ironicamente, o trabalho não lhe saía da cabeça. Era assim com os modelos de Saori Kido — a diferença era que aquilo ainda lhe dava algum prazer.

Suspirou, tremendo ao pensar que aquele ainda era o terceiro dia da semana. Não era pra ser tão difícil, tão estressante. Mu sabia que aquele era praticamente o fundo do poço, e sabia também que deveria ter desconfiado do salário relativamente alto. Era porque ninguém mais queria o emprego, ou porque deveria ser contra pelo menos umas cinco leis trabalhistas.

Ao chegar em casa, Mu foi direto colocar o filho na cama. Beijou a testa do menino, desejando-lhe uma boa noite, e disse mentalmente a si mesmo que logo estaria deitado junto dele. Foi então que olhou para trás, e soltou um grito silencioso.

Porque sobre a cama, e também sobre todos os objetos baixos do quarto, estavam pequenas pilhas de roupas mal-dobradas.

Mu chorou.

* * *

**Notas do autor**: Dessa vez nem demorou tanto, não é mesmo? Escrevi boa parte desse capítulo no trabalho, e gostei muito do resultado. Não tem muito pra falar, ou reviews pra responder, mas novamente agradeço à Mesarthim por ter me ajudado com mais esse capítulo e à Youko Estressada por ter me aturado de madrugada. Espero que tenham gostado, e até o próximo, povo!

**-Rikku** (Tachibana)


	6. A menina

Ainda estava em um estado de semi-lucidez. Não queria abrir os olhos, em parte por preguiça, em parte porque o corpo não respondia. Talvez, em parte porque a remela dificultava tudo. Não sabia, não se importava. Apenas ouvia.

**— Tem certeza disso, Mu?** — Era a voz de Shaka, clara e confiante como sempre. Aconchegante.

**— Tenho —** respondeu o pai, suspirando em seguida. **— Três dias, e acho que já o fiz sofrer o bastante.  
**

**— Sem dúvidas.**

Por algum motivo, achou que o comentário beirava a ofensa. Sentiu o coração do pai acelerar, sua respiração ficar mais pesada, e então voltar ao normal. Podia sentir tudo de onde estava, com cabeça encostada no peito do pai. Sentia-se seguro.

**— Por que não me contou, Shaka? —** perguntou o pai, de repente.

**— Você sabia —** foi a resposta cortante. Se fosse maior, poderia ter sentido um tom de tristeza por trás da voz. Mas era pequeno, e não entendeu.

**— Quem diria que, de todas as pessoas, seria Bruno a lhe colocar juízo, Mu —** disse Shaka, em um suspiro.

**— Você é muito sutil. Talvez seus métodos não funcionem em adultos** — disse o pai, rindo.

**— Apenas porque ficam cegos quanto à concepções alheias às suas.  
**  
**— Não insulte minha inteligência, Shaka —** disse o pai, com a mesma tonalidade que usava para repreendê-lo quando fazia alguma arte. **— Se quiser me ofender, diga diretamente!**

Alguns segundos, e os dois começaram a rir.

**— Se acha que este é o caminho certo, Mu, irei apoiá-lo.**

**— Se diz isso, é porque concorda.**

Quase podia ver o pai sorrindo.

**— Há quanto tempo vocês não se falam?**

**— Não sei, não importa —** respondeu o pai, impaciente. Depois, suspirou. **— Desde que Kiki nasceu. Antes, talvez.**

**— Então ele não sabe.**

**— Provavelmente não. Não sei o que fará quando souber.  
**  
Não disseram nada por algum tempo. Freqüentemente, os dois pareciam se comunicar exclusivamente pela troca de olhares, significativos e misteriosos como só eles sabiam ser. E, nesses longos minutos de silêncio, Kiki sentiu o sono invadir seu corpo. Adormeceu.

:::

Era um trem de luxo, ou fazia-se parecer. Para duas pessoas, a cabine parecia enorme.

Nenhum dos dois havia pisado em um trem antes, e mesmo Mu demonstrava um certo entusiasmo refinado. Não havia sequer ferrovia quando ele era criança, e uma mudança tão radical no cenário de sua infância o fazia ter bons pressentimentos.

Doce esperança.

**— Impossível** — pensou em voz alta. Sabia estar se refugiando em superstições para não encarar a verdade, mas isso não duraria muito tempo. Estavam chegando.

Kiki estava elétrico, olhando para cada canto do trem e observando muitas vezes o vale por onde passavam. Mesmo não sendo um lugar particularmente especial, ele adorava, porque era _novo_. Mu olhava tudo sob grossas lentes de nostalgia, e embora não conseguisse odiar o lugar, achava-o _horrível_. A grama menos verde, o céu menos azul. Não guardava mágoas, mas também não queria estar ali.

Não naquela situação.

**— Pai, como é o vovô? —** perguntou Kiki, sorrindo de canto a canto. Mal conseguia ficar parado.

**— Difícil descrever —** respondeu Mu, embora já esperasse a pergunta há algum tempo. **— Melhor você esperar pra ver.**

**— Assim não vale! —** disse o menino, inconformado, e agora com a curiosidade atiçada. Até agora, a família de Kiki era o pai e só; conhecer alguém mais o deixava extático.

Estavam a caminho da cidade natal de Mu, para uma vida que Mu pensava ter deixado para trás, independente das conseqüências.

_Apito._

Difícil adiar o inevitável. Mu olhou para Kiki, pulando de alegria conforme o trem parava. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa: manter o menino longe do avô talvez fosse uma crueldade sem tamanho. No entanto, antes que pudesse prosseguir a linha de pensamento, alguém abriu a porta da cabine.

**— Desculpe —** disse a garota, curvando-se quase ao chão, seus cabelos pretos cobrindo-lhe os olhos. **— Todos os outros vagões estão cheios. Posso ficar aqui?**

**— À vontade —** disse Mu, fitando a garota com curiosidade: ela usava roupas que pareciam ter sido retiradas de um filme de kung fu.

A garota sorriu, agradecida, e então se sentou. Mu achou a distância peculiar: longe o suficiente para não parecer um intruso, mas perto o suficiente para não ofender. Ela tinha a cabeça baixa, como se temesse ser expulsa, mas Mu notou traços orientais em seu rosto. Kiki sutilmente se aproximou, mas foi Mu o primeiro a falar:

**— Está viajando sem companhia?**

**— Sim —** disse a garota, empertigando-se no assento.

Resposta lacônica, quase cortante. Mas educada.

Mu meneou a cabeça, como se lembrando de um passado longínquo. A verdade é que poderia, mas mas estava de conversa mole justamente para esquecer do seu propósito ali. Percebeu que olhava pela janela, e por isso virou os olhos para a garota.

**— Papai nunca ia me deixar viajar sozinho** — queixou-se Kiki, pronunciando o lábio inferior. Mu riu.

**— Minha mãe deixou por necessidade —** disse a garota, olhando para os cantos.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma das funcionárias do trem, que pediu cartões de embarque, dando então um cardápio para Mu e indo para as outras cabines.

**— Kiki, o que você quer comer? —** perguntou Mu, notando que não havia nada de tradicional no cardápio. Apenas pratos finos sobre os quais ele apenas havia lido a respeito. Kiki escolheu os que tinham nomes mais absurdos, e então Mu olhou para a garota. — Pegue — ofereceu. — Deve estar com fome, também.

A menina baixou os olhos, ruborescida.

**— Meu cartão não dá comida, senhor —** disse, numa voz miúda.

**— Mas o meu dá.**

Enquanto ela escolhia, Mu encheu-se de raiva e gratidão. Shaka havia pago a passagem, e Mu queria que fosse a mais barata. Não gostava de ter dívidas (embora, pensou na mesma hora, suas dívidas com Shaka fossem infinitamente maiores) e queria pagar cada moeda. Agora talvez fosse mais difícil.

**— Obrigado —** disse a garota, entregando o cardápio e apontando o prato que eu queria (o mais simples).

**— Obrigada —** corrigiu Kiki.

Ela o olhou confusa.

**— Minha professora disse que os meninos falam obrigado, e as meninas falam obrigada.**

**— Mas eu sou homem —** disse, então, o garoto, o rosto queimando em vergonha. **— Meu nome é Shiryu.**

:::

Mais tarde, lembrando-se, Mu riu da escolha de palavras: homem, ao invés de menino. Shiryu era uma figura retirada de um filme, e Mu percebeu que ele não trazia malas, como quem forçado a embarcar em uma jornada suicida. Mas embora seu vocabulário e aparência oriental o fizessem parecer um protagonista, ele na verdade não passava de uma criança assustada.

Depois de algum tempo, o garoto se deixou mais livre, seguro. Comeu o jantar com afinco, não deixando restar um único grão no prato, e passou a conversar mais abertamente. Já era noite.

**— Então, sua mãe o mandou aqui? —** perguntou Mu, enquanto fazia Kiki dormir em seu colo.

**— Sim —** respondeu Shiryu, olhando pela janela. **— Minha terra está com muitos problemas. Não dá pra viver lá.**

**— Há algum parente lhe esperando na estação, então?**

**— Não exatamente. É um tutor, amigo de minha família.**

**— Pai, o que é um tutor? —** Kiki conseguiu perguntar, indo e vindo do mundo dos sonhos. Mu sorriu.

**— É como um professor, que além de lhe ensinar também está encarregado de seus cuidados.**

**— Mas o papai também me ensina um monte.**

**— Sim, mas a figura do tutor aparece quando a família não está disponível —** disse Mu, acariciando os cabelos do filho.

Kiki não respondeu: havia caído no sono. Shiryu sentiu uma pontada de inveja, e ficou em silêncio.

**— Eu não o conheço, sabe —** disse ele, depois de alguns minutos. **— Ele ajudou minha família, e deve ter me visto quando bebê, mas eu não o conheço.  
**

Mu ficou em silêncio, apenas observando.

**— Minha mãe fala mais dele do que de meu pai, fala do que ele fez por nós enquanto meu pai não estava —** continuou o garoto, e Mu sentiu que aquilo talvez fosse um desabafo. **— E agora, estou indo morar com ele, só tendo ouvido histórias.**

**— Você ouviu sobre ele, mas não sabe como ele vai ser —** disse Mu, com um breve suspiro. **— Acho que não deveria cultivar idéias.**

**— É difícil, porque eu não tenho outra escolha.**

**─ Quantos anos você tem, Shiryu? ─** perguntou Mu, de repente. O menino fez cara de quem não queria fugir do assunto, mas respondeu:

**─ Tenho oito.**

**— Shiryu, eu não sei quanto à sua mãe, mas eu jamais mandaria o Kiki para uma pessoa que eu não conhecesse muito bem. E, se ela é tão boa quanto você diz, também não faria isso. Se precisa pensar em como é esse tutor, melhor pensar que é a pessoa em que a sua mãe confiou a vida de um filho.**

Terminado o discurso, Shiryu estava boquiaberto, e Mu sentia-se estranho. Aquilo não era de seu feitio, mas de alguma maneira lhe pareceu a coisa certa a dizer.

E no entanto, nenhuma resposta. Shiryu permaneceu quieto, olhando pela janela, mas Mu, quando estava quase dormindo, teve a impressão de que o garoto estava chorando.

:::

Quando saiu do trem, Mu sentiu que haviam se passado semanas, embora fosse apenas uma noite. Tinha Kiki no colo e Shiryu logo atrás, pois havia decidido esperar com o garoto por quem quer que fosse o tutor.

**— Vamos nos sentar e esperar —** disse Mu, olhando ao redor. Pensou em como iriam encontrar o tutor de Shiryu.

**— Minha mãe não me disse como ele era —** começou Shiryu, inseguro.

**— Tenha calma. Ela disse que ele estaria aqui, não é?**

**— Disse, sim. Mas ele só me viu quando pequeno, senhor Mu.**

**— Ele deve trazer um cartaz ou algo assim. De qualquer forma, eu ouvi que o trem chegou um pouco mais cedo do que o previsto.**

**— Desculpe estar te incomodando assim.**

Mu sorriu. Tinha começado a gostar do garoto, apesar de tudo — ele era interessante, diferente de outras crianças, e provavelmente teria muitas históricas para contar quando crescesse. E, claro, toda aquela situação o fizera quase se esquecer do motivo que o trouxera ali.

E assim, esperaram. Mas não muito.

**— SHIRYU!  
**

Quase saltando do banco, Mu olhou para trás. Arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que via. Roupas absurdas, saídas de um filme de kung fu; cabelos castanhos, olhar determinado. Sorriso.

Era Dohko.


	7. Boa idéia, má idéia

Mu olhou ao seu redor, observando o improvável: estavam na parte de trás de uma carroça, depois de uma viagem longa de trem e de uma série de coincidências. E a carroça nem era deles.

**— Quem diria que eu ia te encontrar aqui, Mu, junto com o meu protegido! —** disse Dohko, e gargalhou alto. **— Veio visitar, depois de tanto tempo?**

**— Tio —** começou Mu, ainda tentando entender como aquilo tudo aconteceu. Não encontrando palavras, disse apenas: **— Fale baixo, por favor, ou vai acordar Kiki.**

Kiki ainda dormia em seu colo, e Shiryu sorria de canto a canto, se não pela personalidade divertida de Dohko, então pelo fato de estar ao redor de alguém conhecido — mesmo que apenas recém-conhecido. Dohko seria, sem dúvidas, o perfeito tutor: apesar de escandaloso e divertido, tinha profundo conhecimento das coisas mais diversas, e era dado a viagens. De fato, em suas viagens costumavam acontecer as coisas mais inusitadas, e Mu acreditava que o tio era regido pelo acaso.

**— Falando em acordar Kiki... você teve um filho, Mu! —** disse, não menos escandaloso do que antes. **— E nem avisou nada!  
**

**— Não queria minha família se intrometendo, tio** — disse Mu, ruborescendo. Na verdade, fizera uma grande injustiça.

**— Shion não vai gostar nada disso, você sabe.**

**— Eu sei, mas foi necessário. O que faz aqui, afinal?**

**— Eu moro na casa do seu pai, agora. —** Seu tom de voz refletia seriedade. **— Ele não anda muito bem.  
**

Mu encheu-se de preocupação, indeciso entre a indiferença e o afeto.

**— É por causa da mamãe?** — perguntou, enfim.

**— Sim —** respondeu Dohko, suspirando. — **Embora ele não admita.**

**— E nem nunca vai admitir.**

Mu olhou para o céu, pensativo. Achou que as coisas pudessem ter mudado, mas se enganou — o mesmo pai, com a mesma cabeça-dura. Decidiu que não seria assim, com Kiki.

Virou-se para Shiryu:

**— No fim, tudo correu melhor do que você esperava, não é?**

**— Sim —** respondeu o menino, sorrindo. **— Bem, eu não conheço o senhor Dohko direito, ainda. Mas ele parece uma boa pessoa, e é parente seu, senhor Mu.  
**

**— Na verdade, ele é apenas amigo de meu pai —** disse Mu, lembrando-se do dia em que conhecera Dohko. **— Mas é como se fosse parte da família.  
**

**— Esse garoto nem existia quando eu conheci a mãe dele! —** disse Dohko, sorrindo saudoso. **— E da última vez que o vi, era apenas um bebê.  
**

**— Qual é a sua história com a mãe dele, afinal?**

Dohko lançou-lhe um olhar de tigre.

**— Talvez um dia eu conte, meu sobrinho —** disse, apenas.

**— Misterioso como um mestre ancião, tio —** concluiu Mu, rindo.

E chegaram.

:::

Kiki abriu a porta do banheiro, sorrindo para Shiryu ao seu lado. Ao ver o tamanho do lugar, seus braços penderam para o lado, sua boca fez o formato de um O, como ele sempre fazia acontecer quando queria fingir surpresa.

**— Esse lugar é enorme! —** berrou, puxando o amigo para dentro.

Como tudo mais naquela casa, o banheiro era realmente enorme; a banheira, quase uma piscina. Kiki descobria agora como a sua família era extravagante e exagerada para quase tudo, e não reclamava: era ótimo.

Jogou as roupas para o alto em um piscar de olhos, e ficou olhando Shiryu, que mais parecia uma donzela, dobrando e colocando cada peça cuidadosamente sobre um banco.

**— Você é menino mesmo —** disse, um sorriso maroto atravessando seu rosto. Shiryu tentou esconder a nudez com as mãos, uma expressão emburrada no rosto, fazendo Kiki rir: **— Agora eu já vi tudo, nem adianta mais!  
**

Dando os ombros, mas ainda constrangido, Shiryu pulou na piscina. Kiki foi logo em seguida.

Havia acordado quando ainda estavam na carroça. Dohko abraçou o garoto como se não houvesse amanhã, chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. Mas não tiveram muito tempo para se conhecer, pois logo em seguida chegaram na gigantesca mansão, e Kiki rapidamente deduziu que o motivo da visita inesperada só poderia ser dinheiro.

**— É pra você se levar, não pra ficar brincando, Kiki —** disse Shiryu, após receber uma golfada de água no rosto.**  
**

**— E por que não posso fazer os dois juntos? —** disse Kiki, tentando boiar na água. **— Droga, não sei fazer isso direito.  
**

**— É só você soltar as pernas. Por que o senhor Mu mandou a gente tomar banho?**

**— Deve ser alguma mania do vovô.**

**— Como é o seu avô?**

**— Não sei, eu não conheço ele ainda.**

Shiryu percebeu que era quase a mesma situação em que estava antes. No entanto, ao invés de se lamentar ou temer, Kiki parecia completamente otimista, incapaz de acreditar que algo pudesse dar errado, ou talvez apenas confiando no pai.

**— Eu t****enho certeza que ele vai ser uma ótima pessoa.**

**— Eu sei, eu sei. Queria pelo menos saber o nome dele.**

De súbito, a porta se abriu. Um garoto entrou no banheiro, encarando Kiki com um olhar que ficava entre a insegurança e a desconfiança. Mais gritante do que isso, contudo, era a sua aparência.

**— Shion. Seu avô se chama Shion.**

**— Pai? —** disse Kiki, quase na mesma hora. **— Você encolheu?**

**— Não sou o seu pai —** disse o garoto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Kiki instintivamente levou a mão às suas, também aparadas na forma de pontos.

**— Quem é você, então?**

**— Meu nome é Atla. Eu tenho cinco anos, e já sei ler.**

**— Ninguém perguntou! —** Mostrou a língua. **— Eu tô aprendendo a ler com o meu pai e a minha professora.  
**

Atla virou a cara, debochado.

**— Quem me ensinou foi o tio Shion.**

**— Meu vô é seu tio? Então o que que você é meu?**

**— Não sei —** disse Atla, tocando um dedo no lábio inferior, como Mu freqüentemente fazia. Kiki tremeu de leve.

**— Você é muito parecido com o meu pai, dá pra parar?**

**— Seu pai é que é parecido comigo!**

**— Meu pai veio primeiro.**

**— E quantos anos ele tem?  
**

Como não conseguiu contar nos dedos, Kiki tentou pensar em uma resposta inteligente, como seu pai havia lhe dito pra fazer nesses casos.

**— Ué, ele tem mais que cinco! —** disse, sorridente.

**— Não importa. Eu nasci assim, se você não gosta, vai embora.**

**— Eu que cheguei primeiro!  
**

E começaram de novo.

Shiryu suspirou, totalmente jogado de lado. Lembrou de dois senhores que costumavam jogar xadrez em sua rua, e que viviam discutindo, e achou que Kiki e Atla se pareciam muito com eles. Deu os ombros, decidindo terminar seu banho, enquanto Kiki tinha todo o trabalho de sair da piscina apenas para poder discutir cara a cara com seu mais novo rival.

**— Por que você veio aqui, então? —** berrou Kiki, cruzando os braços.

**— Pra brigar com você —** disse Atla, sarcasticamente e rolando os olhos, uma combinação que, ele havia aprendido com alguém, era o cúmulo da sofisticação. **— Claro que foi pra tomar banho, seu burro.  
**

**— Burro é você. E se você quer tomar banho, então vai!**

Atla decidiu que faria isso mesmo, e começou a se despir. Kiki voltou para a água, emburrado.

**— Chato —** disse, baixinho.

**— Chato é você!**

Foi assim que se conheceram, irmãos desde o primeiro dia.

:::

— **Dohko me disse que você teve um filho.**

Nenhum outro homem tinha tanta capacidade de ser ouvido do outro lado de um salão quanto Shion. Mu sentia que, sentado em seu trono, ele estivesse ciente de cada batida de coração dentro daquele local, uma habilidade que todos os pais pareciam possuir, exceto por ele próprio.

**— Sim, pai —** disse Mu, a voz o mais firme possível. **— Chama-se Kiki.  
**

**— Quem é a mãe, Mu?**

**— Ela o deixou aos meus cuidados.**

**— Quem é a mãe, Mu?**

**— Você não a conhece.**

**— Quem é a mãe, Mu? —** Dessa vez, o salão inteiro pareceu ser silenciado para dar lugar à voz de Shion.

**— Eu sou o pai de Kiki. Não importa quem o pariu; ela não o quis, e agora somos só eu e ele.  
**

Shion estreitou os olhos, mas se conformou com a resposta.

**— Qual a idade do garoto?**

**— Quatro anos. Faz cinco mês que vem.**

**— Então você tinha dezessete quando ele nasceu.  
**

Era como se ainda fosse uma criança, pensava Mu. Sabia que o pai estava absorvendo a informação, e sentia cada passo de sua fúria se aproximando: a respiração pesada, o apertar do braço da cadeira, os olhos se fechando em decepção insalubre — como uma criança prestes a levar uma bronca, percebendo que ele era o errado na história, mesmo que as circunstâncias ditassem o contrário, apenas porque gritos eram melhores do que decepção. Shion era mestre em fazer as pessoas se sentirem culpadas.

**— Aos dezesseis anos —** começou ele, como quem relata os crimes de um ladrão. **— Aos dezesseis anos, você engravidou uma mulher, que eu vou presumir ser uma prostituta ou uma garota de pouca idade, já que você não quer me contar.**

Mu fez menção de protestar, mas Shion o calou com o olhar.

Ergueu a voz: **— E quando ela**** não quis o filho, você decidiu que seria o pai dessa criança. Sozinho. **

Shion se levantou.

**— ****Mu, o que estava pensando!  
**

Silêncio.

Mu sentiu-se terrível, o peso de suas decisões finalmente fazendo valer, e Shion não precisou gritar: nem que cobrisse os ouvidos o filho deixaria de ouvir o que tinha que ouvir. Suas palavras vieram como um trovão.

**— Não tenho explicação —** disse Mu, tentando encarar o pai. **— Foi um erro e estávamos bêbados. Ela tinha namorado e eu, bem, não importa. Aconteceu, e embora as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes, eu não me arrependo do Kiki.  
**

**— Eu não quero que você se arrependa do Kiki, meu filho —** disse Shion, com um suspiro impaciente. **— Mas por que precisou fazer tudo sozinho? Eu não o vejo há mais de cinco anos, eu não conheço meu próprio neto!  
**

Quando era criança, Mu lembrou de algo que o pai costumava lhe dizer: em meu tribunal, as pessoas já entram culpadas. Nunca havia realmente entendido aquilo, mas, naquele momento, a frase servia como uma luva. Toda bronca tinha uma boa razão.

**— Desculpe —** acabou dizendo. **— Eu o trouxe, ele deve estar vindo.  
**

**— Não é isso, Mu, você sabe que não é. É essa sua mania de achar que a sua vida não afeta a de mais ninguém, de achar que os seus problemas precisam ser resolvidos sem ajuda. De só fazer alguma coisa quando alguém já sofreu.  
**

Não havia mais o que dizer. Mu baixou os olhos, envergonhado. Era tudo verdade.

:::

Shion parou de respirar. Longe de estar tendo um ataque do coração, ele tentava organizar seus pensamentos. Anos e anos acumulando experiência (na sua opinião, uma das únicas vantagens de ser velho) para, justamente quando precisava dela, não soubesse o que fazer. Hilário, mas nenhum tribunal poderia lhe ensinar a conhecer o neto que, um dia antes, ele nem sabia ter. Ou talvez pudesse, mas nunca trabalhou em vara de família. Shion desceu a escadaria de sua mansão, vendo filho e neto sentados em uma das sacadas.

Sorriu, por alguns minutos apenas observando os dois.

Quanto à personalidade ou aparência, Kiki não era nada parecido com o pai. Rodeava a cadeira em que Mu estava sentado, olhando em volta, mas ao invés de nervoso, estava impaciente. De fato, Mu parecia mais nervoso que o próprio filho, perdido em seus devaneios.

**— Meu neto —** disse, lançando ao neto seu olhar mais imponente; foi pego de surpresa quando Kiki _retribuiu_.

**— Vô —** disse Kiki, testando a palavra.

Ficaram algum tempo se encarando. Shion já havia passado por situações parecidas, mas nunca com uma criança, e o olhar determinado do neto era definitivamente um ponto positivo.

**— Não vai dar um abraço no seu avô?  
**

Kiki deu os ombros:

**— Eu não conheço o senhor. Não dou abraço em estranhos na rua.**

**— Ora, eu não sou estranho!**

**— É sim, com esse cabelão verde.**

Shion gargalhou. Kiki sorriu e correu para o colo do avô.

**— Eu gostei de você, vô, mas vê lá o que você vai fazer com o papai, tá?**

**— Com um guarda-costas assim, não me atrevo a encostar um dedo!**

— **Eu não sou guarda-costas dele, mas posso ligar pra polícia.**

— **Você vai precisar de um bom advogado —** disse Shion, confabulando. **— Advogado é quem te defende contra uma acusação, em um tribunal. Um advogado bom custa caro, mas às vezes você também ganha muito dinheiro.**

— **Quer dizer que se o vô bater nele, e eu arrumar um advogado — **tropeçou na palavra **— que seja bom, posso ganhar muito dinheiro?**

— **Claro! — **Shion sorriu. **— Mas às vezes demora.**

— **Ah, então não quero. É mais fácil assim: vô, me dá dez reais?**

Shion gargalhou mais uma vez, tirando dez reais da carteira e dando para o neto, algo que, por algum motivo, o fez se sentir quente por dentro. Com o neto no colo e um sorriso no rosto, era hora de encarar o segundo problema. Shion se sentou, observando o filho. Mu parecia cansado.

Kiki aproximou o rosto do ouvido do avô:

**— Vô, o que ele tem? —** sussurrou, preocupado.

**— Ele fez burrada, Kiki —** respondeu Shion. **— Eu dei uma bronca nele, e agora ele está refletindo.**

**— É sobre aquele trabalho novo, não é?**

**— Não é só isso, Kiki —** interrompeu Mu. **— É porque você só conheceu o seu avô hoje.**

**— E o que que tem?**

Mu não soube o que responder. Passou tanto tempo se culpando por ter ferido o pai que acabou não parando para pensar que o filho talvez não se importasse.

**— Você não veio aqui só para que eu conhecesse o Kiki —** disse Shion, de repente.

**— É verdade, não vim —** disse Mu. **— Kiki, o que você sabe sobre o meu emprego?  
**

**— Só que o pai tá chegando em casa cansado.**

**— Bruno não lhe disse nada?**

**— O dindo disse que o pai queria dinheiro todo mês.**

**— É, mais ou menos isso.  
**

Shion não via o que aquilo tinha a ver com ele.

**— Pai, você sabe que eu trabalhava como designer freelancer.**

**— Eu lembro —** confirmou Shion, lentamente.

**— Antes de Kiki nascer, era ótimo, mas mesmo naquela época tinha meses em que eu quase não tinha projetos. Por isso, fui procurar um emprego que me desse mais estabilidade.**

**— Ainda não entendo por que está me contando isso, Mu.  
**

Mu respirou fundo.

**— Eu tenho um favor a lhe pedir.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do autor**: Minhas idéias sempre terão acento, e eu freqüentemente serei tranqüilo. Ahem, empaquei algumas vezes nesse, mas a Mesarthim mais uma vez me ajudou bastante e, especialmente nesse último trecho e no início do próximo capítulo, ler os seus reviews também me deixou muito mais empolgado em escrever. Respondendo às perguntas e aos comentários:

**(Lune Kuruta) **Nada me satisfaz mais do que ler um comentário grande como o seu, então muito obrigado! Que bom que você gostou do Bruno, porque eu tava um pouco inseguro sobre a interpretação que eu resolvi dar a ele. Éééé, o italiano é um sem-noção, mas tem o coração no lugar. E a Saori, bem, ela é uma perua de cabelo tingido, e uma surtada, mas a verdade é que, depois de ter analisado a personagem, não consigo odiá-la tanto quanto antes, e querendo ou não essa executiva tem alguns pontos positivos. De qualquer forma, por mim você pode se estender o quanto quiser; quanto mais longa, melhor!

**(James Hiwatari) **É muito bom saber, da boca de um leitor, que eu consigo passar tanto o humor quanto o drama. Danke.

**(Pimentel) **Bom, a fic é em um universo alternativo, mas eu tento não tirar tanto os personagens do que eles eram. Agora, quanto a servir no exército... de onde você tirou essa idéia, menino?

**(Youko Estressada) **Espero que a sua curiosidade tenha ficado satisfeita com a conclusão desse capítulo, Youko!

E é isso, gente. Talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouco, porque eu vou trabalhar no carnaval, mas segunda ou terça eu devo estar postando ele aqui. Ou não, quem sabe não me dá um surto de inspiração? Dedos felizes digitam mais rápido.


	8. Indo e voltando

Estavam tomando banho juntos. Um encarava o outro, meio com vergonha, meio com raiva: uma coisa era um banheiro enorme ou mesmo uma banheira, outra muito diferente era um box pequeno.

Ou, essa era a desculpa de Kiki. Mu ligou o chuveiro, sob protestos.

**— Ora, por favor —** disse, impaciente.

**— Mas pai —** começou Kiki, em sua melhor voz de criança mimada.

**— Não, Kiki, e não me venha com histórias de que você fica com vergonha, porque se tem algo que você nunca sentiu, é vergonha.**

**— É ele que tá com vergonha!**

**— Não, não tô —** disse o outro, ainda que seu rosto indicasse o contrário.

**— Você está com vergonha, Atla?**

**— Só dessa discussão —** disse Atla, com um meio sorriso.

Antes:

**— Telemarketing?  
**  
Mu não respondeu. Evitava o olhar do pai, fingindo interesse em pássaros e insetos próximos, ou tomando longos goles de chá, mas Shion não ia deixar esse assunto morrer.

**— Você jura que não encontrou nada melhor? —** perguntou, afagando a cabeça de Kiki.

**— É óbvio que não encontrei —** disse Mu, tentando controlar a respiração. **— E o pior é que o salário não era ruim, mas as condições de trabalho eram absurdas.  
**  
**— Você é fresco —** disse Shion, erguendo uma sobrancelha. **— Não devia ser tão ruim assim.**

**— Eu achei que não seria, quando encontrei o emprego. Apesar de não querer me vender pro telemarketing, era um bom salário e minha função parecia simples, afinal eu não precisava realmente fazer as pessoas comprarem. Era mais pra espalhar o nome da empresa.  
**  
**— Mas... — **Shion suspirou.

**— Era o dia inteiro, das dez às seis.**

**— Que eu saiba, um telefonista não pode trabalhar mais de seis horas por dia.**

**— Eis o problema, pai: disseram que eu não era só o telefonista, e sim o faz-tudo!**

**— Não importa o que lhe disseram. E o seu contrato?  
**  
Minutos se passaram sem uma resposta compreensível. Percebendo a estupidez que o filho havia feito, Shion massageou as têmporas, sem saber como lidar com aquilo. Por um lado, uma decisão como aquela mostrava o quanto Mu estava desesperado por um emprego, desesperado por estabilidade, acreditando cegamente que a qualquer momento ele e Kiki pudessem morrer de fome. No entanto, aquilo era se _rebaixar_.

:::

**— Uma carroça, Mu?  
**  
Shaka ajeitou os óculos, sorrindo descontraído. Estavam no apartamento de Mu, e um delicioso cheiro de risotto anunciava o almoço. Mu carregava o livro de receitas em uma mão e uma grande colher de madeira na outra, conversando com o amigo enquanto tentava evitar um desastre culinário.

**— Sim —** respondeu Mu, exasperado. **— Francamente, toda vez que me encontro com Dohko, acabo vivendo a cena de um filme.**

**— Bom, quanto a cenas de filmes, sua família ganha de dez a zero, meu amigo. No que seu pai estava sentado, mesmo?**

**— Em um **_**trono**_**. Talvez se eu não estivesse tão nervoso, teria tido tempo para rir.**

**— Rico e excêntrico, uma combinação fascinante.  
**  
Shaka sorveu um gole de seu chá, e Mu achou que ele parecia o perfeito _gentleman_.

De súbito, ouviram um estrondo vindo do quarto.

**— Olha o que você fez! —** ouviram Kiki berrar.

**— Não tente jogar a culpa em mim, Kiki —** disse Atla, zangado.

Shaka e Mu se entreolharam.

:::

Shion tinha o terrível hábito de, depois que alguém cometia um erro, lembrar a pessoa do que ela fez. Diversas vezes, com os comentários mais diversos, às vezes até falando sozinho — o importante era não deixar ninguém esquecer.

E agora, naturalmente, mostrava para Mu o resultado de anos e anos de treinamento em fazer uma pessoa se sentir culpada:

**— Mu —** disse, com um suspiro **—, caso houvesse me procurado antes, teria evitado diversas incomodações. Kiki não teria sofrido.**

**— Eu não sofri —** disse Kiki, olhando interrogativamente para o avô.

**— Não se sentiu triste por seu pai não estar em casa?**

**— Bom, eu fiquei triste. Mas os pais dos meus amigos também trabalham.  
**  
Mu arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

**— Seu filho é um achado, Mu —** disse Shion, sorrindo. **— Mas ele sofreu sim, tenho certeza.**

**— Eu não sofri, vô. Eu só queria passar mais tempo com o papai, mas foi só uma semana.**

**— Mesmo que não tenha sofrido nessa semana, acabaria sofrendo a longo prazo.  
**  
Kiki deu os ombros. Pensava em tudo que poderia comprar com os recém-ganhos dez reais, e sorria.

**— Mu, eu preciso pensar. Não quero que o meu neto sofra, mas você cometeu uma grande estupidez, então não posso simplesmente abraçá-lo e dizer que está tudo bem. Agora que é pai, espero que me entenda.**

**— Eu entenderia mesmo que não fosse pai.**

**— Será mesmo? Acho que pode amadurecer bastante, agora.**

Encararam-se. Mu concordava, embora soubesse que. se fosse admitir, o pai não o deixaria em paz pelo resto do dia. Shion, por sua vez, parecia estar pensando profundamente em alguma coisa, e Mu achou melhor não interrompê-lo: o pai provavelmente estava tomando uma decisão.

Disse:

**— Eu tenho uma proposta para você, meu filho.**

:::

Todos os retratos haviam se quebrado. Mu se abaixou para pegar um deles.

**— Vocês se machucaram? —** perguntou, a voz tão perigosamente perto de um sussuro que os meninos ficaram assustados.

**— N-não —** gaguejou Kiki, olhando para Atla. Não teve coragem de culpá-lo, desta vez.

De alguma maneira que estava além de seus conhecimentos, Kiki e Atla haviam conseguido derrubar a cômoda do quarto. Por sorte, o móvel não havia caído sobre eles; por sorte, Mu havia retirado a televisão do quarto na semana anterior.

**— Expliquem-se.**

**— É que eu e o Atla, a gente tava entediado, aí a gente pensou numa brincadeira e...**

**— Quero a versão breve, Kiki.  
**  
Kiki engoliu em seco, quase saltando para trás. Olhou para Atla e para a cômoda diversas vezes, tentando formular uma solução em sua mente brilhante, mas toda vez que abria a boca e encarava os olhos do pai, sentia que ele saberia se fosse mentira, e ficava quieto. Mu não estava disposto a esperar.

Atla deu um passo à frente.

**— Senhor Mu —** disse, cabisbaixo. Kiki arregalou os olhos, gesticulando para ele não abrir a boca, mas Mu segurou o seu braço com força.

**— Fale —** disse Mu, e Atla sentiu vontade de se enfiar em um buraco.

**— É como o Kiki falou —** disse, tentando não gaguejar. **— Nós estávamos entediados, e... e eu propus ao Kiki um jogo de exploração, mas acabamos derrubando a cômoda. Foi isso.  
**  
Por um momento, silêncio. Mu olhou para suas fotografias e, depois de um longo suspiro, meneou a cabeça e deixou o quarto. E só.

:::

**— Lembra-se dos seus tios, Mu?**

**— Um pouco. Eu costumava conversar com o tio Hakurei, quando era adolescente.**

**— De fato, nunca fomos muito próximos, apesar das tradições da família... —** Shion suspirou. **— Eu estou muito velho e cansado, Mu. Não vou dar uma punição pelo que você fez, porque não quero me distanciar do meu filho, ou de meu neto, por causa de tradições.  
**  
Mu sorriu. Algumas coisas haviam mudado, afinal.

**— Enfim, você deve se lembrar do seu tio Sage. Ele era quieto, mas sempre lhe trazia presentes.**

**— Acho que lembro. Ele é o que não tinha se casado, não é?**

**— Esse mesmo. O que acontece é que ele se casou, faz uns seis anos. Teve um filho, até.**

**— Ele não tinha adiado o casamento com a noiva prometida várias vezes?**

**— Adiou tanto que —** Shion soluçou **— ela morreu no final do ano passado.**

Silêncio. Shion fechou os olhos, em uma mistura de respeito com tristeza genuína. Mu imaginou que aquilo fosse mais sobre a sua mãe do que sobre Sage.

**— E o que tio Sage fez?**

**— Bem, é precisamente esse o problema.  
**

Minutos depois, os dois meninos estavam limpando a bagunça, ainda um pouco nervosos depois da não-bronca que levaram.

**— Seu pai dá medo — **disse Atla, usando grossas luvas de borracha e juntando os cacos do chão.

**— Dá mesmo —** concordou Kiki. **— Será que se limparmos tudo, vai ficar tudo bem?  
**  
**— Não sei, acho que ele ficou zangado por causa dos retratos, mas não prestei atenção no que tinha neles.**

**— Fotos da gente, eu acho. E dele, com o tio Shaka, com o dindo, e com uns amigos que eu não conheço.**

**— Deve ter valor sentimental pra ele.**

**— O que é valor sentimental?  
**  
Atla assumiu um ar intelectual.

**— É quando você gosta muito de uma coisa, mesmo que tenha um monte igual pra vender.**

**— Ah... mas eu acho que as fotos não rasgaram.**

**— É, mas ele deve ter levado um susto.**

**— Acabei magoando o papai —** disse Kiki, e parou. **— Por que você mentiu?  
**  
Pausa.

**— Não sei, deu vontade.**

**— Desculpa.**

**— Desculpa pelo quê?**

**— Por ter apostado que você não tinha coragem de subir na cômoda. Foi só pra te irritar.**

**— Ah, tudo bem. Eu que fui burro e aceitei, mesmo.  
**  
Riram. Era a primeira vez que conversavam sem se brigar.

:::

Andando pelo vasto terreno da mansão, observando suas árvores, suas flores, suas estátuas, tudo o que havia de não convencional no lugar em que passara os primeiros anos de sua vida, Mu percebeu com um misto de surpresa e alívio que não sentia saudades.

Talvez, pensou, tivesse sido o medo de sentir saudades que o impediu de voltar até aquele dia. Apesar das tradições, das várias correntes que acabavam limitando suas escolhas, Mu não odiava realmente o pai ou a família. Sorriu.

**— Então, ele quis resolver a vida dele —** disse Mu, embora não estivesse realmente pensando naquilo.

**— Sim, o idiota —** disse Shion, mordendo o lábio. **— Não se importa com tudo que deixou para trás.  
**  
**— Antes resolver todos os problemas fosse simplesmente jogar as coisas para o lado. Ele foi muito ingênuo.**

**— Você também foi, de um outro jeito, Mu.**

**— Pai, podemos, por favor, encerrar esse assunto?**

**— Para encerrar esse assunto, eu teria que encerrar seis anos da minha vida! —** Shion o olhou com raiva**. — Não pretendo deixar você esquecer, meu filho, e trate de ensinar bem o Kiki, para ele não fazer igual com você no futuro!  
**  
**— Por falar em Kiki, onde ele está? —** Mu suspirou. Era tão bom em mudar de assunto quanto em desenhar modelos.

**— Brincando com o menino —** disse Shion, rolando os olhos. **— Aquele garoto que Dohko trouxe está com eles.**

**— Shiryu. Dohko lhe contou como encontrou aquele garoto?**

**— Não, ele evitou o assunto. Disse apenas que a família do menino estava com dificuldades.**

**— Típico dele: vai se aventurar por aí e nos deixa especulando as histórias. Shiryu disse que Dohko ajudou sua mãe em épocas de dificuldade, e que a mulher falava mais dele do que do marido.  
**  
Shion parou de andar.

**— Como é? —** disse, olhando sério para o filho.

**— Foi o que o menino me contou. Pergunte para ele, depois. Ele vai querer agradar o senhor, agora que mora em sua casa.**

**— Pretendo. Bom, voltando ao assunto...**

**— Certo, tio Sage o deixou aqui. Que mal lhe pergunte, e eu com isso?**

**— Você pediu ajuda, não é, meu filho? —** Sorriu. **— Tudo tem seu preço.**

:::

**— Não acha que fui duro com eles, Shaka?  
**  
**— Não —** disse Shaka, enquanto ajeitava os óculos. **— Dizem que a decepção é muito pior que berros.**

**— É com isso que estou preocupado... —** Mu suspirou. **— Eles estão em silêncio lá dentro, também.**

**— Esse tipo de situação não acontece muito com Kiki, certo?**

**— Ele faz arte de vez em quando, mas nada muito sério. Eles poderiam ter se machucado com aquela cômoda.**

**— Então vai ser bom para ele. Devem estar refletindo.**

**— Eu não entendo aqueles dois. Desde que chegaram aqui, só o que sabem fazer é brigar, brigar e brigar! E pelos motivos mais tolos... acredita que Kiki disse que estava com vergonha na hora do banho, hoje?**

**— Kiki, com vergonha? Impensável.**

**— Eu sei, eu sei. Eles estão arrumando motivos pra brigar.**

**— Acalme-se, Mu. É natural que eles briguem, pois Kiki não está acostumado com alguém mais aqui dentro além de vocês dois. Para a maioria das crianças, já é difícil quando os irmãos nascem bebês, então imagine como deve ser quando ele já chega com a sua idade?**

**— Certo, o Kiki eu entendo, mas e o Atla?**

**— Hmm... —** Shaka descansou a xícara de chá na mesa, pensativo. **— Talvez só esteja se defendendo dos ataques de Kiki, mas acho mais provável que ele ainda esteja se adaptando. Ele está passando por uma situação complicada, e talvez discutir com Kiki seja uma de suas maneiras de espairecer.**

**— Contanto que não destruam meu apartamento... bem, vou dar um tempo aos dois. Quem sabe não se resolvem?**

Como se respondendo à pergunta, Kiki e Atla saíram do quarto, carregando juntos uma sacola cheia e tudo o que haviam usado para limpar o quarto. Na outra mão, as fotos.

Ficaram algum tempo se remexendo no lugar, um empurrando o outro, até que Kiki deu um passo à frente.

**— Nós limpamos a sujeira —** disse ele, sem encarar o pai.

**— E juntamos as fotos, nenhuma rasgou —** complementou Atla, entregando-as.

Mu olhou cada uma das fotos meticulosamente, como um joalheiro que identifica jóias falsas. Então, olhou para os filhos.

Os filhos. Mu sorriu.

**— Escutem, vou perdoá-los desta vez —** disse, suspirando. **— Mas eu não quero ver vocês discutindo... ou, pelo menos, não quero ver vocês se matando. Se forem discutir, não destruam a casa!**

**— Sim, papai —** disse Kiki.

**— Agora, podem ir brincar. Deixem o saco de lixo na cozinha, por favor.  
**  
Foram.

Shaka bateu palmas.

**— Eu estava certo —** disse, e Mu ergueu uma sobrancelha. **— Ele está tentando se adaptar, apenas.**

**— E como você descobriu isso depois de um pedido de desculpas?**

**— Mu, meu caro —** disse Shaka, sorvendo mais um gole de seu chá **—, isso é segredo de profissão.**

. . .

**— Fala sério, Shaka.**

**— Certo, certo. Ele ficou mais calmo quando você deu seu perdão, mas não respondeu depois disso. Aliás, vi que ele até ficou alterado depois que Kiki o chamou de pai, Mu.**

**— Eu não vi nada disso.**

**— Eis o segredo de profissão.  
**  
Chá.

* * *

**Notas do autor**: É, acabei terminando um pouco mais cedo do que o previsto, visto que a noite de domingo foi calma. Teria até postado antes, mas o não trabalhou bem com o computador do meu trabalho, e o capítulo acabou ficando todo embaralhado. Não tenho muito o que falar, além de mais uma vez agradecer à Mesarthim por toda a ajuda e inspiração, e, claro, responder aos reviews.

**(James Hiwatari)** Eu revisei o capítulo e não encontrei muitos erros. Não sei se é isso, mas, se você se refere à falta de um ponto antes da divisão entre a fala e a indicação do personagem ("**— Nós limpamos a sujeira ********—** disse ele, sem encarar o pai.") ou ao posicionamento de vírgulas na mesma situação ("**— Mu, meu caro —** disse Shaka, sorvendo mais um gole de seu chá **—, isso é segredo de profissão.**"), é assim mesmo, apesar de parecer um pouco estranho. De qualquer forma, obrigado pela leitura!

**(Pimentel)** Eles são mesmo misteriosos, não são? E eu também sempre quis ver uma interação entre o Kiki e o Shion, por isso não ia deixar a oportunidade fugir quando tive a chance de _escrever_ tal interação. Quanto ao Seiya... veremos.

Ah, e se alguém tiver visto o capítulo embaralhado, hoje mais cedo, eu peço desculpas. Leia de novo, por favor!

**-Rikku** (Tachibana)


	9. Sigilo profissional

Carregar uma criança no colo fazia emergir do seu coração uma sensação muito particular. Tal sentimento de segurança mútua, embora pudesse ser sentido em uma infinidade de ocasiões, ali era misturado com uma inocência sem tamanho, e enquanto sentia o ir e vir da respiração do menino, o professor sorriu ao lembrar de coisas que sabia estarem lentamente sendo enterradas conforme sua vida ia avançando.

**— Tio —** murmurou Kiki, ainda dormindo. **— Cadê o papai?  
**  
**— Está aqui perto, Kiki —** respondeu Shaka, acariciando a cabeça do garoto com a mão livre. **— Fazendo a matrícula de Atla na escola.  
**  
Kiki não respondeu, mas voltou a dormir sorrindo.

Era uma bela manhã ensolarada. Ou, era isso que os funcionários das redes de televisão pareciam acreditar, de suas confortáveis salas com ar condicionado. Na verdade, o calor estava insuportável, e mesmo tendo crescido em um lugar ainda mais quente, Shaka sentia a respiração se tornar mais pesada e o suor manchar as costas de sua camisa. Mu estava ainda pior, e chegou logo em seguida, de mãos dadas com Atla, os dois vermelhos de calor.

**— Que calor —** disse Mu, se abanando. Shaka olhou para o leque em sua mão.

**— Onde arrumou isso? —** perguntou, enquanto trocava Kiki de braço.

**— Uma mãe estava lá dentro, vendendo essas coisas... —** Riu. **— Comprei um para Atla, também.**

**— Obrigado, senhor Mu —** disse Atla, e olhou para Kiki. **— Esse preguiçoso não acordou ainda?**

**— Não fale assim, Atla —** disse Shaka, embora seu tom de voz não indicasse severidade.

**— Mas é verdade. Já são quase onze horas, tio.**

**— Achei que vocês dois tivessem ficado até tarde vendo um filme —** disse Mu. **— Meu pai fazia você acordar cedo, Atla?  
**  
**— Fazia, sim, mas ele disse que ia ser bom pra mim, e agora eu posso aproveitar mais o dia.**

**— Isso não é saudável —** começou Shaka, e Mu imaginou se deveria pará-lo antes que começasse o sermão. **— Crianças precisam dormir bastante, e vocês dois devem ter dormido lá pelas três da manhã, não é?  
**  
**— Era uma maratona de desenho!** — Deu um soco no ar, mas imediatamente percebeu o que estava fazendo e recuperou a pose de falso adulto. Shaka observou com interesse. **— Foi... interessante**.

**— Bom, de qualquer forma, a matrícula do Atla está feita. Por sorte tivemos sua recomendação, Shaka.**

**— Imaginei que iriam precisar. Está nervoso com a escola nova, Atla?**

**— Não muito, porque o tio me falou que a escola é um lugar em que a gente aprende, e eu gosto de aprender.  
**  
Shaka fez um muxoxo.

**— Aprender, sim —** disse ele, parecendo contrariado **—, mas também muito mais que isso.**

**— Como assim, senhor Shaka?**

**— É fato que a escola é o lugar onde se dá grande parte do aprendizado, mas aqui também é um lugar para fazer amigos. Aprendizado social, sim, mas sinto que não foi o que Shion quis dizer.**

**— Provavelmente não —** concordou Mu. **— Meu pai é muito severo com o estudo. Acho que também sou, ou serei, mas ele exagera em diversos níveis.**

**— Hm —** grunhiu Shaka. Depois, mudou sua atenção para uma dama que havia recém entrado no local. **— Ah... se me dão licença, eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos.  
**  
**— Estava esperando alguém?**

**— Não, na verdade não imaginava que ela fosse vir hoje. De qualquer forma, vejo vocês em breve.**

**— Tchau, senhor Shaka —** disse Atla, dando-lhe um abraço. **— Vou tentar acordar o Kiki, pra quando o senhor chegar.**

**— Ou, pode tentar dormir junto dele... —** Sorriu. **— Acredite, vai ser melhor pra você.**

**— Bom, eu posso **_**tentar**_**, mas não tiro sonecas de tarde.**

Após uma última troca de olhares, Mu se despediu e, com Kiki no colo, saiu em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Shaka notou, com um sorriso, que Atla começava a andar mais devagar, mais cansado, e talvez o sono viesse logo.

Voltou suas atenções à dama.

**— Pandora Heinstein, eu presumo? —** disse, cordial.

**— Sim, sou eu —** disse Pandora, jogando seus fartos cabelos negros para trás. Olhou-o dos pés à cabeça, em uma análise satisfeita, descruzou as pernas e sorriu.  
**  
— Meu nome é Shaka, e eu sou o professor dos seus sobrinhos.  
**  
Pandora lançou a mão ao peito de maneira dramática, parecendo aflita.

**— Shun está bem? —** perguntou ela.

**— Está, sim. Ambos estão, mas eu queria conversar sobre o Ikki.**

**— Ah — **exclamou Pandora, e seu sorriso se tornou diferente. **— Ele causou algum problema?  
**  
**— De jeito algum. Na verdade, seu comportamento é mais do que exemplar. Ikki é um garoto dócil, e embora seja solitário, é bastante atento ao que acontece ao seu redor, e isso entra em conflito direto com o que está em sua ficha.**

**— Ele é um garoto muito problemático.**

**— Com todo respeito, é difícil acreditar nisso, mesmo que a ficha não esteja mentindo. Uma mudança tão radical de um ano para o outro?**

**— Foi assim da primeira vez... —** Mordeu o lábio. **— Quero dizer, ele é assim mesmo.**

**— Assim como, senhora?  
**  
Pandora olhou para os lados, como se estivesse sem saída. Por fim, suspirou. A impaciência estava impressa em seu rosto.

**— Há dois anos, os pais dos meninos morreram. Shun foi o mais afetado, mas Ikki não pareceu se importar muito. Estava agindo normalmente, até que quase um ano depois eu começo a receber ligações dizendo que ele estava destruindo a escola. Deve ter se envolvido com algum delinqüente.**

**— Deve ter? —** Shaka estreitou os olhos, ainda que sorrindo a contragosto. Pandora não respondeu. **— Pode me dizer como os pais deles morreram, senhora?  
**  
**— Acidente de carro. Por sorte, o Shun não estava com eles.**

**— Na maioria das vezes, perante a morte de parentes próximos, as crianças têm alguns problemas de adaptação. Precisam de mais atenção, e em vezes jamais se recuperam completamente.**

**— Está insinuando algo, professor?**

**— Apenas que esta pode ser a causa. Shun e Ikki são pessoas diferentes, você sabe, e talvez o impacto tenha vindo mais tarde. Talvez por isso, a senhora não tenha notado.**

Pandora o fitou, em um tipo de raiva educada. Sua mão tremia, como se ela quisesse levantá-la, e seu rosto não se decidia entre o cordial e o ultrajado. Levantou-se.

**— Eu não acredito em desculpas Freudianas, professor Shaka. Mas, perdão, eu acabo de me lembrar de um assunto urgente que preciso resolver. Com licença, por favor.  
**  
Bateu a porta. Do lado de fora, fez menção de voltar e culpar o vento, mas foi em frente.

Shaka suspirou, mas antes mesmo que pudesse sentir alguma raiva, ouviu um ruído vindo do lado de fora.

**— Ela não gosta muito de mim, professor —** disse Ikki, encolhido sob a janela. Shaka se sentou no parapeito.

**— Imaginei que fosse algo assim —** disse, suspirando.

**— Então por que você chamou ela, professor?**

**— Porque queria confirmar.**

**— Podia ter perguntado pra mim. Eu não ia mentir... mas agora ela vai chegar em casa zangada. Ela vai achar que eu fiz alguma coisa.**

**— Ikki, como ela pode? Eu a chamei aqui para falar bem de você.**

**— Não importa! —** berrou. **— Ela vai arrumar uma desculpa, ela é uma vadia.  
**  
Shaka sentiu ímpetos de corrigir o menino, mas se viu concordando com ele. Aquela mulher era simplesmente _revoltante_.

:::

Estavam fazendo uma caminhada pelo bosque nas imediações da escola. Ikki andava de mãos dadas com o professor, emburrado porque não queria incomodar, e havia falado com ele na janela por instinto, raiva e tristeza.

**— Professor, não precisa —** tentou, mas Shaka apenas sorriu para ele. Era um sorriso que acalmava, um sorriso em que ele confiava, e Ikki sabia que não era possível convencer o professor a desistir de algo, por isso não disse mais nada. Mesmo emburrado, não conseguia se arrepender.

Com aquele calor quase infernal, o lugar parecia coberto de uma camada de luz que fazia doer os olhos, mas Ikki ainda tentava admirar a trilha e memorizar o caminho. Sempre soube que havia um bosque ali, mas nunca imaginou que era parte do colégio e aberto aos alunos. Quem é que tinha tanto dinheiro pra comprar uma área grande como aquela, afinal?

Caminharam por quase meia hora sem dizer uma única palavra, e então chegaram a um riacho. Ikki imediatamente correu, mergulhando o rosto na água, enquanto Shaka fez quase a mesma coisa com uma pitada a mais de graciosidade.

**— Esse colégio tem de tudo! —** disse Ikki, sorrindo.

**— Pode nadar, se quiser. Não é proibido.**

**— Eu não trouxe sunga, professor.  
**  
Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha. Meio minuto depois, Ikki estava mergulhando.

**— Cuidado para não chegar muito perto das pedras, na cachoeira, Ikki —** disse Shaka, juntando as roupas do menino enquanto ele emergia da água. **— Eu notei que você não trouxe o rosário hoje.  
**  
**— Ah! —** Ikki ficou vermelho. **— É que eu meio que saí correndo pra cá, atrás da tia. Eu tiro pra dormir.**

**— Você mora perto daqui?**

**— É, na rua de cima... —** Parou. **— Achei que o professor ia me perguntar se eu tinha permissão pra ter vindo.  
**  
**— Isso não vem ao caso —** dispensou o assunto com um gesto** — e, de qualquer forma, você estava perto da sua tia, e agora está comigo. Gostando da água?**

**— Muito boa. Tem certeza que não vai aparecer ninguém por aqui?**

**— Alguns alunos costumam nadar aqui nos fins de semana, mas você nunca me pareceu do tipo modesto, Ikki.**

**— Eu não tenho vergonha, professor! —** protestou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. **— É só que não queria levar bronca. Outra.**

**— Outra? —** Shaka sabia o que Ikki queria dizer, mas mesmo assim fez a pergunta.

**— Eu vou levar uma da minha tia, quando chegar em casa. Se não for porque o professor chamou ela, então porque eu saí de casa sem ela deixar. E mesmo se eu não tivesse saído, ela ia arrumar uma desculpa, porque só o que ela faz é me deixar de castigo enquanto paparica o meu irmão.  
**  
As palavras saíram tão rápido da sua boca que quando percebeu o que estava dizendo já era tarde. Shaka parecia contemplar algo por trás de seus óculos, e Ikki notou que ele não parecia nada surpreso.

**— Professor! —** berrou, nadando rapidamente para a borda.

Antes que o professor pudesse reagir, Ikki o puxou para dentro da água, com roupa, óculos e tudo.

**— Ikki —** disse ele, sério.

**— Ah, professor, o senhor me usou —** disse Ikki, emburrado.

**— Manipulei —** corrigiu o professor, sorrindo. **— Podia ao menos ter esperado eu tirar os óculos, pequeno.  
**  
Mais tarde, Ikki iria perceber que o professor provavelmente havia permitido aquilo também.

**— Não gosto que me chamem de pequeno.**

**— Assim como velhos não gostam de ser chamados de velhos. Não adianta nada fugir da verdade, Ikki, e se passar a se importar menos com isso, talvez quando você crescer se sinta mais satisfeito.  
**  
Por algum motivo, aquilo parecia fazer sentido. Tudo que saía da boca de Shaka fazia sentido, de um jeito ou de outro.

Ikki deu de ombros.

**— Pelo menos assim o senhor nada comigo.**

**— Eu ia nadar com você, mas agora vou ter que secar as minhas roupas. Ao menos essa calça seca rápido.  
**  
Enquanto o professor estendia as roupas em uma árvore, vestido apenas com uma cueca preta que mais parecia um calção de banho, Ikki percebeu que era a primeira vez que o via sem uniforme. Naquele manhã, ele usava apenas uma camisa social e calça jeans, e mesmo assim tinha aquele ar de professor que o fazia ter certa autoridade mesmo sem ser autoritário. E agora que estava se secando, era também a primeira vez que o via sem os óculos. Shaka tinha olhos azuis.

**— Seus olhos são bonitos —** disse Ikki, por impulso, e como já tinha ido metade do caminho, continuou. **— Por que o professor não usa lente?  
**  
**— Imagine ter que enfiar uma coisa no seu olho todos os dias.**

**— Hmmm —** Ikki engoliu em seco. **— É, não parece muito confortável. Mas um amigo meu da outra escola tinha um óculos que não refletia. Eu quase não consigo ver os olhos do senhor.  
**  
**— Ah, isso... —** Riu. **— Você já ouviu falar que a imaginação e a curiosidade deixa as coisas mais bonitas?  
**  
**— Ouvi o Daichi, da primeira série, falando disso com alguns meninos mais velhos.**

**— É por isso que uso estes óculos.**

**— Isso parece um pouco... como era a palavra... ah, é: parece um pouco superficial, professor.**

**— Certo, certo, e você acha que isso não combina comigo?**

**— Nem um pouco, não combina.**

**— E se eu disser que é porque os óculos me dão um ar mais misterioso e altivo?**

**— Não sei o que significa altivo.**

**— É uma certa pretensão, um orgulho arrogante.**

**— Mas isso não parece ser muito bom em uma pessoa.**

**— Exato, e você diz isso porque já me conhece. Estou sempre olhando para as pessoas por trás de lentes, e poucas conseguem ver os meus olhos. Isso inevitavelmente resulta em um pré-conceito, e eu gosto de ver quantas pessoas me julgam pelo que eu pareço antes de me conhecer. É especialmente bom para lidar com os pais, ver o que eles estão ensinando para os filhos e então ter uma boa conversa sobre o assunto.**

**— Nossa —** disse Ikki, saindo do rio e se sentando ao lado do professor. **— É complicado.**

**— Complicado, mas sem dúvidas efetivo. Pandora, por exemplo, me olhou dos pés à cabeça e sorriu, então assumo que ela tenha gostado de toda essa farsa.**

**— É bem a cara dela. Mas isso não é aquele negócio de manipulação?  
**  
Sorriso.

Ikki gostava mais do professor a cada instante. Ele podia falar de qualquer coisa, desde budismo até videogames (e Ikki aprendeu de um que tinha uma relação interessante com o número 108), e também não mentia sobre suas opiniões. Ficaram ali, conversando, esquecidos do calor e de Pandora enquanto a bela manhã ensolarada se tornava uma bela tarde ensolarada.

Quando Ikki viu que o sol estava bem alto, quase no topo de sua cabeça (o que indicava que estavam chegando perto do meio-dia), decidiu perguntar:

**— Professor, o senhor tinha dito que poderia aparecer algum outro aluno aqui.**

**— Seiya costuma nadar aqui. De vez em quando ele traz uns amigos de fora do colégio, também.**

**— Espero que aquele chato não apareça.**

**— Não gosta dele?**

**— Não é bem isso, mas ele é um mala, professor.**

**— Ele é inconveniente —** concordou o professor, para a surpresa de Ikki. **— Mas também é um bom garoto, e eu não posso culpá-lo pela personalidade que tem.**

**— Ele tá na minha sala, então eu acho que tenho que aprender a conviver.  
**  
Ouviram um berro:  
**  
— 'FÊSSOR!**

**— Ah, não, viu só o que dá falar nele? —** Ikki suspirou.

**— Não sabia que 'cê ia ficar aqui hoje! —** Seiya correu de dentro do bosque, abraçando Shaka por trás. **— É esse calor chato, né?**

**— Na verdade, eu vim trazer o Ikki para conhecer o riacho.**

**— Ikki? —** Shun saiu de trás de um arbusto, já com calção de banho e bóias nos braços. Ikki olhou para o irmão, surpreso.

**— Titia tá doida atrás de você —** disse Shun.

**— Eu sei, quem sabe até eu voltar ela esquece. O que você tá fazendo aqui?**

**— Seiya me convidou pra... por que você tá pelado?**

**— Ikki tá pelado? —** disse Seiya, gargalhando copiosamente enquanto finalmente percebia que Ikki estava ali. **— Eu vou contar pra todo mundo!  
**  
**— Vai contar pra todo mundo que o meu pinto é maior que o seu? Conta! —** Ikki deu de ombros, e Seiya o olhou de cara feia.

**— Não é maior nada —** disse ele, sem muita empolgação, virando de costas. **— Não falo mais com você!  
**  
**— Você faz isso com todo mundo que diz que o seu pinto é pequeno? Porque eu conheço um monte de gente que ficaria feliz com você calando a boca.**

Seiya ergueu os punhos, pronto pra brigar.

**— Sai fora, fracote —** disse Ikki, sem se levantar.

**— Você vai ver só o fracote, seu...**

**— Basta! — **Era Shaka.

Talvez estivesse finalmente vendo o lado delinqüente de Ikki. Mas eram apenas crianças, afinal.

:::

— **Para almoçar. Sim, foi no colégio, quando ele estava indo nadar. Não se preocupe, fica por minha conta. Claro, eu entendo e aproveitando, espero ver você na próxima reunião de pais, está certo? Sim, a diretora sempre aparece, mas tenho certeza que você sabe mais sobre ele, Seika. Até lá!  
**  
Shaka desligou o celular, sorrindo, e olhou para Seiya.

**— Então, tio, ela deixou? Diz que ela deixou, vai, diz —** disse o menino, mal contendo a empolgação.

**— Deixou, se eu o fizesse prometer não me causar problemas. Então?**

**— Prometo! —** Estendeu o mindinho, para selar o acordo.

Já estavam perto do carro, no estacionamento do colégio. Shun estava preocupado em ir a qualquer lugar de calção de banho, mas Seiya, que estava apenas de sunga, não parecia se importar. Ikki já estava vestido, conversava com o irmão.

**— Falou com a tia Pandora? —** perguntou ele.

**— Falei. Eu tive que dizer que você tava com a gente, Ikki.**

**— É, eu sei, senão podia dar problema pro professor.**

**— Ela ficou brava porque você não avisou que ia sair.  
**  
Até parece que foi só por isso, pensou Ikki.

**— Mas ela deixou, não deixou?**

**— Sim, e nem quis falar com o professor. Bizarro.**

**— Imagino o porquê —** disse Shaka, e Ikki sorriu. **— Bom, parece que todos vão poder ir.**

**— Eu ainda queria passar em casa pra trocar de roupa...**

**— Shun, deixa de frescura! —** disse Seiya, arrastando-o para dentro do carro**. — Tá calor, vai assim mesmo.**

**— De fato, vai ter bastante gente voltando da praia no restaurante. Não se preocupe, Shun.**

**— Então a gente vai num restaurante? —** Seiya começou a pular sentado no banco. **— E a comida é gostosa?**

**— Muito gostosa. Você vai gostar, Seiya.**

**— Se é gostosa, então eu vou **_**adorar**_**, 'fêssor!  
**  
Quando Shaka estava entrando no carro, Ikki segurou a sua mão.

**— Algum problema?**

**— Não, é que eu queria perguntar uma coisa. Eu ouvi o professor falando no telefone com a — **abaixou a voz **— mãe do Seiya, e o senhor falou de uma diretora. Como assim?  
**  
Sorrindo, o professor fechou a porta do carro, pedindo aos outros dois que esperassem e não quebrassem nada.

**— Fico satisfeito com o quanto você é atento, Ikki —** disse ele. **— Não falei com a mãe dele, mas sim com a irmã. Seiya é órfão.**

Muito surpreso, Ikki fitou Seiya por alguns segundos, vendo-o agora sob uma ótica diferente. Olhou para o professor, cheio de dúvidas.

**— Mas como ele estuda aqui? Esse colégio é caro, eu já ouvi a tia reclamando da mensalidade várias vezes.**

**— Não sei dos detalhes, mas a dona do colégio conhecia os pais de Seiya, e a diretora do orfanato acabou descobrindo isso e tentou uma bolsa para ele e para a irmã. Infelizmente, só conseguiram uma bolsa para um deles, e Seika escolheu dar essa chance ao irmão.**

**— Não sei se foi uma boa idéia, professor... —** Ergueu a sobrancelha. **— Mas sabe, isso explica muita coisa.**

**— Como o quê?**

**— Ele é meio diferente. Parece que tá sempre ligado, sei lá, não é como os outros meninos da minha sala, e eu já li sobre orfanatos, e lá as coisas não são como em famílias.**

**— Não é um orfanato ruim, mas você está certo, a educação que ele tem lá é certamente diferente da educação que uma família dá para os filhos.**

**— Entendi —** disse Ikki. **— E o professor teve um bom motivo pra me contar tudo isso, não teve?  
**  
Shaka sorriu:

**— Está começando a me conhecer melhor. Apenas começando.**

**— Sabe, professor, o senhor é um adulto muito interessante.  
**  
Quando o dia terminou, Seiya e Ikki estavam mais próximos de uma amizade ("colegas de escola", como preferiu dizer o mais velho), e o professor Shaka havia cumprido todos os objetivos de seu dia. Ninguém estava triste.

Mas, com certeza, um dia alguém iria chamá-lo de cretino manipulador. E neste dia, ele iria sorrir.

* * *

**Notas do autor:** Eu achei que ia demorar com este capítulo, mas depois de ler o que vocês escreveram, a empolgação e inspiração chegaram ao ponto máximo, e eu acabei terminando tudo de ontem pra hoje, olha só! Esse capítulo fugiu um pouco do estilo dos outros, já que é focado apenas no nosso professor favorito, mas espero que vocês gostem. Respondendo aos comentários:

**(Lune Kuruta)** Hahaha, eu abri o maior sorriso quando vi o tamanho do que você escreveu, assim como o fiz com o comentário do James! Gosto muito do Atla, e é realmente uma pena que ele não seja muito usado pelo fandom, talvez porque muitos o considerem apenas um clone mais novo do Mu, ou então muito extra na história para ser considerado. Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas, e a relação entre ele e o Kiki é algo que eu realmente queria trabalhar, apesar da idéia não estar presente desde o começo.

Quanto ao telemarketing... eeeei, estando trabalhando como telefonista (ainda que não de telemarketing ou cobrança), posso te dizer que essa profissão é _extremamente_ estressante, e olha que eu sou uma pessoa bastante calma. Tenho que ser calmo, e mesmo assim duzentas ligações mal educadas por dia é barra. Ou talvez seja como o Shion disse: você é fresco, Mu! Aliás, ele e seu trono são fodas, né?

Fico muito feliz com o comentário sobre o estilo do capítulo anterior, e também com algumas outras partes do seu comentário, em que você captou o que eu queria passar. Nunca tinha escrito uma cena indo e voltando dessa maneira, mas foi uma experiência legal!

**(James Hiwatari)** Então, como eu disse antes, eu não acho você cri-cri, muito menos fico ofendido com as suas críticas, que por sinal são muito válidas. É exatamente o contrário: embora nem tanto hoje em dia, eu sempre quis um leitor que me criticasse, porque as críticas me fazem melhorar e obviamente eu só posso me auto-criticar até certo ponto. Minha beta e grande amiga, a Mesarthim, me ajuda pra caramba, mas é sempre bom ter opiniões externas. Eu não considero realmente o meu excesso de vírgulas um _erro_, especialmente quando se trata de falas, já que eu tomo a liberdade de considerar a vírgula como uma indicação de pausa, e gosto de usá-la para controlar o ritmo do texto da maneira que me convém. Antigamente eu usava uma quantidade absurda de vírgulas, e muitas pessoas me chamavam a atenção, e por isso hoje, talvez, você esteja certo, então eu vou considerar as suas críticas e prestar um pouco mais de atenção, ok? Muito obrigado!

Então é isso, gente! Fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo, que vai ser especial, e até a próxima. o/

**-Rikku** (Tachibana)


	10. Primeiro de Abril

_Tic, toc, tic, toc._

Mu olhou o relógio enorme e antigo com curiosidade. Imaginou como funcionava e quem teria tido o trabalho de construí-lo, tantos eram os detalhes esculpidos na madeira sólida.

— **Mentira —** disse, quase se deixando cair sobre a cama, mas se manteve de pé; deveria estar apresentável para quando o pai viesse, sabia bem, mas a verdade era que estava muito entediado.

Não podia ir brincar lá fora; seu pai havia dito para não ir, e que não deveria se sujar. Pensando bem, preferia mesmo ficar no conforto de seu quarto. É claro que poderia conversar com o jardineiro, ou mesmo observar as flores... mas não tinha vontade de fazer nada disso, agora.

— **Um livro —** pensou em voz alta, andando lentamente até a estante. Mu tinha muitos livros, e sabia que o pai ficaria satisfeito em ver que ele estava lendo. Queria ler todos aqueles livros para deixar o pai orgulhoso, mas alguns deles eram muito complicados.

Mas seu pai também sempre dizia que ele nunca deveria abandonar algo sem tentar, e por isso Mu olhou para a prateleira mais alta.

— **Ah —** resmungou, forçando os olhos para ler os títulos **—, papai comprou alguns novos. Ele sempre pensa no que eu devo ler.**

No canto, escondido entre trabalhos maiores e mais bonitos, um livro lhe chamou atenção:

— **Fala sobre o caminho do Bodhi —** tropeçou na palavra **— sattva? Parece bem velho.**

Com certo esforço (quase escalando a prateleira), o pequeno Mu conseguiu pegar o livro, que de fato era bem velho. Sua capa parecia ser feita de trapos, mas mesmo antes deveria ser simples. Por algum motivo, Mu tinha a impressão de que o que estava dentro do livro não era simples.

— **Nunca julgue um livro pela capa —** lembrou de seu pai dizendo, e achou que se encaixava na situação.

Abriu o livro.

— **No budismo Mahayana, um bodhisattva é um ser da iluminação, que está no caminho para alcançar o estado de Buddha. Certos textos, como o Dashabhumika Sutra e o Rajaparikatha —** fez cara feia **— Ratnamala, descrevem os dez estágios que um bodhisattva deve atravessar até alcançar o estado de Buddha.**

Fechou o livro.

— **Não entendi nada.**

Nesse momento, alguém bateu à sua porta.

— **Mu —** disse Shion do lado de fora, e Mu se lembrou da importância de bater antes de entrar. Apressou-se em guardar o livro para então abrir a porta, porque não queria perguntas sobre rajapariga coisinha e nem saberia respondê-las.

— **Papai —** disse, curvando-se de leve. Shion acenou, erguendo o rosto do filho com um dedo.

Não sorria, mas também não estava zangado. Era apenas Shion.

— **Meu filho, os convidados da sua festa estão para chegar.**

Mu concordou com a cabeça, incerto do que responder.

— **Prepare-se para descer, e cumprimente a todos.**

— **Sim, papai.**

— **Bom —** sorriu, o que deixou Mu feliz, porque sabia que o pai sorria apenas quando necessário. **— Algumas crianças foram convidadas; quero que você use essa oportunidade para fazer alguns amigos, está certo?**

— **Sim, papai.**

Shion deixou o quarto, e Mu ficou pensando: quando foi a última vez que havia visto crianças?

:::

Descendo as escadas, Mu se pegou mais uma vez surpreso com o tamanho da própria casa. Às vezes imaginava que poderia se perder ali, mas não gostava de exploração. Nas poucas vezes em que o pai o levava para a cidade, Mu via como as casas das outras pessoas (as pessoas normais) eram pequenas e muito menos bonitas que a sua. No início achava difícil entender como alguém poderia viver numa casa com menos de três pisos, até que percebeu que raramente deixava o próprio quarto.

No andar térreo, a festa de aniversário de Mu pouco parecia com um aniversário de uma criança — embora o próprio Mu não soubesse disso. Para ele, festas sempre foram daquele jeito: várias mesas dispostas com comida e muitos adultos conversando, adultos com os quais ele teria que conversar também, pois ele era o anfitrião.

Encontrou o pai junto de alguns outros parentes seus, e Shion fez questão de chamar atenção à entrada do filho.

— **Eis o aniversariante —** disse dramaticamente, em um estado alterado que Mu conhecia apenas dessas festas. Ao seu lado, seus três tios, dois deles iguais um ao outro e o terceiro ainda mais escandaloso.

— **Feliz aniversário, filhote! —** berrou, erguendo-o do chão. Mu não estava muito feliz com a situação, mas sorriu.

— **Obrigado, tio Dohko.**

— **Em pensar que eu troquei as fraldas desse menino... —** disse seu outro tio enquanto arrancava a gravata.

— **Hakurei, você nunca encostou nas fraldas de Mu —** disse Shion.

— **É o que você pensa! Francamente, suas empregadas precisavam de um aumento, porque esse moleque só sabia...**

— **Hakurei.**

Shion e o irmão se entreolharam, e este começou a rir alto.

— **Feliz aniversário, moleque —** disse, enfim.

— **Obrigado, tio Hakurei. Papai, posso andar pela festa?**

— **Não esqueça do que eu lhe falei antes, Mu.**

— **Sim, papai.**

Antes de sumir entre os vários convidados, Mu notou que seu tio Dohko o estava olhando com uma expressão diferente. Pouco depois ele e Shion começariam a discutir, mas felizmente o pequeno não estaria ali para ouvir.

Mu pensou em várias maneiras de cumprimentar os convidados, mas cada vez que chegava perto de um, seu coração parava. Eram quase todos adultos, ou no mínimo bem mais velhos que ele, e um mais estranho do que o outro. Usavam ternos extravagantes, e tinham cores de pele diversas; poucos deram atenção ao menino vagando pela festa.

Mu não tinha coragem o suficiente para iniciar uma conversa com qualquer um deles, e se sentiu ainda pior depois que finalmente encontrou algumas crianças:

— **Quem é que tá fazendo aniversário? —** perguntou um menino muito pequeno, debochado, cujo cabelo curto e azul claro era algo que Mu nunca havia visto antes, muito embora o seu próprio fosse a coisa mais estranha que algumas pessoas veriam no decorrer de suas vidas.

Um homem grande ao lado dele respondeu:

— **Ninguém com quem você precise se preocupar, meu senhor. Apenas uma reunião de negócios.**

— **Ouvi aquele homem estranho dizendo que era um aniversário.**

— **É —** concedeu o homem, ajeitando a lapela do terno. **— Mas não viemos para comemorar.**

Mu não entendeu direito o que aquele homem estava dizendo, então deu de ombros e continuou andando, mas todas as outras crianças pareciam estar ali a contragosto; seus pais é que pareciam empolgados.

Cansado daquilo, foi para a sacada.

Quem sabe as estrelas lhe desejassem um feliz aniversário sem terceiras intenções.

* * *

— **Às vezes a gente não percebe um problema até dar de cara com ele. Ou algo assim.**

Enquanto corria pelo vasto terreno da escola, carregando uma caixa pesada e sentindo na pele o calor do verão, Ikki tentava lembrar de uma das frases inteligentes de seu professor, aquelas que sempre deixavam a situação melhor.

Acabou descobrindo que ainda era um mero padawan nessa arte.

— **Ikki, eu não tô entendendo nada —** disse seu irmão, largando a caixa que carregava e se sentando na grama. Quase arrancou a camiseta do corpo, coberto de suor.

Ikki coçou a cabeça.

— **Essa festa bem que podia ser outro dia, né, Ikki?**

— **Pode ir embora se quiser —** respondeu Ikki. **— Fui eu que me ofereci pra ajudar.**

— **Eu quero ajudar também! —** protestou o outro.

— **Shun, você até tirou a camisa.**

Shun olhou para os próprios pés, ruborescendo de leve.

— **Tá calor...**

— **Eu sei, eu sei. Olha, vou tirar também —** embora naquela altura ela já tivesse se tornado um pano de cozinha, suor pingando de cada fio **— e vamos continuar, tudo bem?**

— **Não dá pra gente descansar um pouco? Achei que a festa ia ser só de noite.**

— **A gente descansa quando entregar essas caixas.**

Com um leve suspiro, Shun percebeu que não tinha muita escolha na situação. Toda vez que Ikki metia alguma idéia na cabeça, era difícil discutir com ele, mesmo que a idéia fosse atravessar algum deserto.

Mesmo assim, era bom ver o irmão estava feliz com alguma coisa.

— **Me explica de novo por que você resolveu ajudar com isso? —** perguntou, se apoiando no irmão. **— É um daqueles trabalhos em que a gente ganha um pouquinho de dinheiro?**

— **Um bico? Não, é só uma coisa que o professor me pediu.**

— **Ikki, você não ajuda nem a titia a carregar sacola de compras.**

— **Vai ter bolo e salgadinho pra gente depois.**

Shun não estava convencido. Abraçou o irmão por trás.

— **Duvido que seja só por isso. Acho que você só aceitou porque...**

— **Escuta, agora já tá quase no fim. Não adianta mais reclamar.**

— **Eu não tô recla...**

Mas já era tarde. Ikki se desvencilhou do irmão, pegou sua caixa e correu colina abaixo.

— **Mas sabe —** falou para si mesmo antes de ir atrás dele **—, acho que se fosse só sobre bolo e salgadinhos, seria um bico.**

Deu de ombros; sabia muito bem que Ikki tinha seu próprio jeito de tomar decisões.

E nesse ano ele realmente estava sorrindo mais.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao local da festa (o ginásio do outro lado da escola), o pai de Kiki estava arrumando a decoração, que era muito diferente das festas normais de criança; as paredes estavam decoradas com imagens de constelações, e Shun teve certeza absoluta de ter visto um carneiro empalhado em algum lugar.

— **Ah, vocês trouxeram o que eu pedi —** disse Mu, que não pareceu muito satisfeito ao ver dois garotos suados carregando a sua preciosa encomenda; as caixas estavam amassadas dos lados.

— **Não teve nenhum problema, fora essa padaria ser a uns mil quilômetros daqui —** disse Ikki, bastante cansado da corrida, apesar de não admitir. **— Aliás, o que tem dentro dessas caixas?**

— **Bolo e salgadinhos —** respondeu Mu. Shun se arrependeu de ter largado a caixa no chão de qualquer jeito, e o olhar assassino não estava ajudando.

— **Saquei. Não acha que essa festa tá meio chique demais, Mu? Achei que o seu filho ia fazer cinco anos, não vinte.**

Mu o encarou.

— **Kiki gosta dessas coisas ****—** disse, embora mais para si do que para Ikki. **— E é "senhor" Mu, por favor.**

— **Mu tá mais que bom.**

— **É um sinal de respeito; sou mais velho que você.**

— **Eu só te conheço como pai do Kiki, e não é só porque você é mais velho que eu tenho que te respeitar.**

Mu decidiu que seria melhor continuar cuidando da decoração. _Diabo de criança,_ pensou, _não sei como Shaka aguenta._

:::

Fazia algum tempo que não visitava aquele lugar, antes um ponto de encontro entre amigos, agora algo mais; como não estava interessado em se esquivar da estranha quantidade de pessoas do lado de fora, entrou com cuidado pela porta dos fundos, e acabou se deparando com o que parecia ser um set de filmagem.

Um jingle começou a tocar:

_Na na, na nanana, na nana, nana na!_

— **Aqui não tem porra nenhuma de nanana, tchê —** a música parou com o apropriado som de disco arranhado **— e você é atendido na hora! BAGUETE DO DEBA!**

Duas mulheres pouco vestidas saltaram para o seu lado:

_BAGUEEEETE DO DEEEBAAAAA!_

— **Grande e grossa como você nunca viu; molhos por conta da casa!**

Aldebaran puxou uma das mulheres pela cintura enquanto erguia uma baguete de pelo menos um metro com a mão livre. Shaka poderia jurar que viu os dentes do amigo brilharem.

— **Corta! —** berrou o diretor, correndo em direção a Aldebaran. **— Magnífico, magnífico!**

— **Não falei, tchê? Agora deixa de ser cabeça dura e me deixa fazer do meu jeito!**

Meio pasmo, meio rindo, Shaka se aproximou; os seguranças tentaram lhe barrar, mas ao primeiro sinal do cabelo loiro Aldebaran já correu para um abraço que quebraria todos os ossos de uma pessoa normal.

— **QUE DESFEITA, TCHÊ, TU NEM AVISOU QUE IA VIR! NÃO APARECE FAZ UNS TRÊS MESES E AÍ CHEGA ASSIM DE REPENTE!**

— **Ele é seu amigo, chefe? —** perguntou o segurança.

— **NÃO, É MINHA ESPOSA!**

— **Mesmo...?**

— **CLARO QUE NÃO, SUA ANTA! —** Aldebaran deu com a baguete na cabeça dele, e ela se quebrou ao meio. Shaka o encarou.

— **Já temos a primeira vítima da baguete dois-ponto-zero —** riu.

— **É ótimo pra testar a consistência! —** Mordeu um pedaço. **— Muito bom te ver, Shaka.**

— **Lamento não ter aparecido antes. Eu soube da reforma, mas estou trabalhando nos dois períodos.**

— **Bah, tchê, não tem problema. —** Tapa nas costas; coluna quebrada. **— E aí, o que achou?**

Shaka olhou ao redor. Agora que todo o equipamento estava sendo retirado, viu um lugar muito diferente do que lembrava de visitar: a nova baguete era muito maior e mais parecia com um restaurante, com mesas espalhadas por todo o lugar, mas o que mais surpreendeu foi a decoração do lugar — tapetes com as cores da padaria, balcões de madeira com o logotipo entalhado e uma finesse que Shaka não poderia deixar de reconhecer.

— **Aquela bicha do Afrodite até que presta pra alguma coisa, né?**

— **Sem dúvidas, embora —** ergueu uma sobrancelha **— eu questione a sua escolha de palavras para o seu comercial.**

— **Todo mundo ama um duplo sentido, tchê! Piá não entende e marmanjo ri, e consegui fazer passar no horário nobre, até!**

— **Cinco da manhã não é horário nobre, Aldebaran.**

— **PRA MIM É NOBRE, TCHÊ!**

Riram.

— **E aí, por que é que tu veio?**

— **Para descansar —** suspirou. **— Passei a tarde mais cansativa da minha vida cuidando de Kiki e um amigo para que Mu pudesse organizar a festa.**

— **OUTRO QUE NÃO APARECE NEM PRA DAR UM OI! —** trovejou.

— **Mu teve alguns problemas nas últimas semanas. Conseguiu um emprego, mas acabou não tendo muito tempo para Kiki e por isso recorreu ao pai.**

— **De novo com aquela história de renda estável e o caralho! Foi lá ver o pai, mas nem pra passar aqui e conversar; dava até pra eu enfiar ele numa roupa de garçonete, talvez...**

— **Aldebaran!**

— **É sério, tchê! —** Pausa. Aldebaran encarou Shaka, erguendo a monocelha. **— Peraí, tchê, descansar? **

Um silêncio compassivo se colocou entre os dois.

— **Quem foi que conseguiu a proeza de te cansar?**

— **Ouso dizer que uma cria dos seis infernos, meu amigo...**

:::

— **TORNA QUI, MONELLO FIGLIO DI UNA PUTTANA!**

Bruno pouco se importava se alguém mais na rua entendia italiano. Queria agarrar aquele moleque e cortar seu pescoço — ou suas pernas. Talvez os dois, assim ele não poderia falar ou andar.

Atravessou a rua rapidamente e ergueu Seiya pela camiseta, despejando tantos palavrões em italiano que até mesmo um idiota poderia entender.

Redundância.

Imaginou no que caralhos estava pensando quando aceitou cuidar daqueles dois para Shaka, que estava cansado; deveria ter percebido que só uma peste como aquela seria capaz de cansar a Barbie. Era pra ser uma coisa simples: levar eles do shopping até a escola. Mas claro que não ia ser tão fácil.

— **Tio, desculpa —** disse Seiya numa voz miúda, fazendo sua melhor impressão de cachorrinho sem dono; mal sabia ele que Bruno chutava cachorrinhos de manhã.

— **Não faz merda, vai —** disse, e continuaram andando. Olhou para Kiki logo ao seu lado, quase dormindo e cambaleando na rua, e desejou que Seiya estivesse assim também, mas a energia do garoto parecia não acabar nunca. No curto caminho que restava até a escola, ele apontou para todas as lojas, parou para admirar três casas e derrubou uma velhinha.

Ah, pelo menos essa última foi engraçada.

Assim que puderam avistar o terreno da escola, Bruno dispensou a peste e esperou nunca mais precisar vê-la, mas era Kiki que ficaria aceso dali em diante.

Embora fosse uma festa surpresa, todos os que viam Kiki pareciam sentir a vontade irresistível de soltar uma risadinha cúmplice, e isso foi mais do que o suficiente para despertar sua curiosidade, pra não dizer senso comum.

— **Dindo, pra onde a gente vai? —** ele perguntou, sorrindo.

— **Pra diretoria, encontrar com o seu pai.**

— **Ué, então por que a gente não foi pra minha casa?**

Bruno já queria matar as professoras e também a criatura que teve a idéia estúpida de trazer o aniversariante para o local da festa ANTES da festa.

— **Porque aquele seu irmão novo tá aqui junto com o Mu.**

Kiki fechou a cara na mesma hora.

Sucesso.

:::

Ikki estava para entregar a última caixa quando viu Seiya, mais escandaloso do que o normal, carregando um pacote debaixo do braço.

Parou.

— **IKKI!**

— **Fala —** disse, e era óbvio que não estava de muito bom humor, se nem uma piadinha foi capaz de fazer.

— **Credo, você tá horrível. Ficou fazendo isso o dia todo?**

— **É, o professor me pediu pra ajudar.**

— **Ele me pediu também, mas não era pra carregar caixa. Escuta só: a gente foi no shopping! Andamos um monte, e eu até ganhei um presente —** ergueu o pacote **— que ele não me deixou vestir porque eu precisava tomar um banho antes. **

Ikki baixou os olhos.

— **Aí a gente foi numa sorveteria, e sem querer eu derrubei meu sorvete na roupa do professor, e na minha também, é por isso que a gente foi comprar roupa, aliás, mas eu acho que o professor ficou bravo e depois a gente...**

— **Deu, chega —** interrompeu Ikki, largando a caixa ali mesmo.

— **Que foi, não vai mais levar isso lá?**

— **Alguém vai achar. Eu vou tomar banho.**

Antes que alguém pudesse contestar, Ikki saiu correndo. Seiya não era pessoa de deixar os amigos saírem correndo assim do nada, então foi atrás. No meio do caminho, percebeu que Ikki era muito mais rápido, e em algum lugar nas profundezas da sua mente se sentiu mal por não ser nem esperto e nem tão bom nos esportes.

Mas ele também não era pessoa de se deprimir por qualquer coisa.

:::

— **Toma aqui teu filho, imprestável.**

Mu encarou o amigo, surpreso.

— **Bruno?**

— **Não, cretino, a sua mãe.**

— **Eu estava esperando por Shaka.**

— **É, bene, teu sexo selvagem vai ter que esperar agora.**

Agora totalmente acordado, Kiki foi abraçar o pai e logo começou a contar do seu dia, mas Mu ainda estava preocupado.

— **Shaka não é disso... diga, o que aconteceu?**

— **Aquele outro pirralho aconteceu; a Barbie ficou de saco cheio e pediu pra eu trazer os dois aqui enquanto ele ia em algum lugar descansar.**

— **Ele perdeu a paciência? —** Mu se arrependeu de ter reclamado de Ikki. **— Minha nossa. Kiki, o que vocês fizeram?**

— **Nada, pai!**

Silêncio.

— **Tá, então talvez a gente tenha feito um pouco de bagunça no shopping.**

Silêncio.

— **E eu meio que derrubei uma montanha de latas no supermercado.**

Silêncio.

— **Duas.**

— **Não quero nem imaginar o que o outro garoto deve ter feito.**

— **Ah, ele só...**

— **Não, não me conte. Não quero saber.**

:::

Ikki já estava debaixo do chuveiro quando Seiya o alcançou, encarando a parede em silêncio.

— **Nem foi tão divertido assim —** tentou, mas Ikki não respondeu.

Seiya pensou no que poderia fazer, mas era muito difícil; nunca tinha precisado confortar um amigo antes, porque nunca antes tinha tido um amigo a quem confortar.

Tentou de novo:

— **Eu te dou a camiseta que eu ganhei, olha.**

— **Eu não tô preocupado com isso, seu bobão.**

— **Você tá chorando?**

Ikki se virou.

— **Não.**

:::

— **Tem certeza que não quer ficar?**

— **Não dá, Mu. Eu tenho que ir pro aeroporto hoje.**

— **Kiki vai ficar triste.**

— **Cazzo, acha que eu não sei? Mas precisa ser hoje. Eu, ah, deixei o presente dele com o Shaka; vai ver ele gosta.**

— **Quando foi que ele não gostou de um dos seus presentes?**

Riram.

— **Por que essa pressa toda, afinal?**

— **Porque... va bene, é porque eu estou indo atrás do Shura.**

E embora Mu o tenha encarado, Bruno não retribuiu o olhar.

— **Nenhuma notícia até agora?**

— **Niente. Que eu saiba, ele foi visitar a família na Espanha quando tirou férias, então vou pra lá.**

— **Tenha cuidado —** disse Mu, e fez menção um abraço, mas Bruno o impediu.

— **Não vai acontecer nada.**

— **Você não ia perder o aniversário do seu afilhado se não achasse que ia acontecer alguma coisa.**

Bruno suspirou, impaciente com a situação.

— **Só avisa a Barbie pra onde eu fui.**

Mu o encarou novamente, mas dessa vez Bruno não desviou o rosto. Nada mais poderia ser feito.

:::

_Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!_

Nem mesmo com todas as risadas cúmplices do mundo Kiki poderia ter suspeitado que sua festa de aniversário ocuparia o ginásio inteiro. Quando entrou e as luzes se acenderam, o menino sentiu seu coração subir até a boca. Mu não conseguia lembrar como tinha terminado tudo aquilo, mas lá estava: o ginásio inteiro decorado com constelações; balões azuis e prateados, desenhos nas paredes.

Estranho para qualquer outra pessoa; não aqueles dois.

— **Pai —** começou Kiki, rouco.

— **Feliz aniversário —** disse Mu, e o abraçou.

Alguns pensaram em bater palmas, mas apenas se afastaram.

Shaka sorriu ao ver que tudo havia se resolvido antes do aniversário do menino, e seguiu seu caminho pela festa.

— **Ikki —** disse, sorrindo. Ikki estava sentado em algum canto da festa, esperando que ninguém o incomodasse, mas é claro que isso não seria possível, ainda mais quando era Shaka procurando. **— Agradeço muito pela ajuda hoje.**

— **De nada —** disse Ikki, seco.

— **Espero não ter sido muito cansativo pra você.**

— **Foi tranquilo.**

Shaka estreitou os olhos.

— **Conte o que aconteceu, Ikki.**

— **Não aconteceu nada, professor.**

— **Por que você está assim, então?**

— **Me deixa sozinho, professor.**

Shaka fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ikki não estava olhando para ele, então Shaka apenas deu a volta na mesa e se sentou do outro lado. Foram longos minutos de silêncio, até que o professor começou a falar sozinho:

— **Eu tive um dia muito estressante. Não tinha como o Kiki ficar aqui sem descobrir a festa, então combinei um passeio pelo shopping. Muito simples, e poderia até ser uma mudança de cenário refrescante.**

Respirou fundo, sorvendo um gole de chá (sempre há tempo para chá) antes de continuar.

— **Seiya foi junto. Das crianças do colégio, ele é o mais amigo de Kiki, apesar da diferença de idade, e imagino que, por morar em um orfanato, ele não tenha muitas oportunidades de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Kiki ficou feliz com a ideia; não tinha o que dar errado.**

Outro gole.

— **Por que o senhor tá me contando isso, professor? —** Ikki perguntou de repente.

— **Não posso desabafar com um amigo?**

— **Eu sou só seu aluno.**

_Sim,_ _um aluno com a voz tremida_, pensou o professor_._ Decidiu ficar em silêncio por algum tempo, para efeito.

Funcionou:

— **Eu gosto do professor.**

— **Eu também gosto de você, Ikki. Você é meu aluno mais brilhante.**

:::

Quase no fim da festa, Atla subiu sobre a mesa principal com um microfone.

Poucas pessoas tinham visto o menino, que apesar de não ter se escondido, estava quieto e contente em apenas observar a situação, por isso foi uma surpresa quando ele começou a falar:

— **Eu ainda tenho apenas cinco anos.**** Não tenho dinheiro pra presentes caros, ou pra presentes baratos, mas acho que a única coisa que ia mudar se eu tivesse era que eu teria mais materiais pra fazer alguma coisa eu mesmo.**

— **E hoje eu fiz uma coisa pro Kiki.**

Atla respirou fundo e tirou do bolso um pequeno pedaço de papel. Tentava não ficar vermelho ou começar a tremer, mas com tanta gente olhando era um pouco difícil. Kiki ouvia com atenção do colo do pai, muito cansado para contestar.

Começou a ler:

_"Fui jogado de lado_

_Tudo no passado, solidão_

_Achei um irmão"_

* * *

**Notas do autor:** Tá meio empoeirado por aqui, né?

Muitos problemas pra mim nos últimos meses, mais do que eu posso contar; mil desculpas pelo hiatus tão longo, mas fora a óbvia falta de inspiração ou vontade de escrever, o iPBFree fechou da noite pro dia e era num fórum desses que eu guardava e escrevia os meus textos.

Águas passadas!

Esse é último capítulo da, digamos, _primeira temporada_ da fic; espero ter dado um fim digno.

* * *

Mu se aproximou com cautela do garoto loiro debruçado sobre gradil. Não queria exatamente falar com ele, mas não tinha outro lugar para ir, e se voltasse para o quarto o pai iria saber. Não queria receber uma bronca.

— **Posso ficar aqui com você? —** perguntou, temendo o pior, mas o menino apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça. Alívio.

Por alguns minutos, os dois ficaram quietos, cuidando de suas próprias vidas. Mu gostava muito de olhar as estrelas, e em muitas de suas noites solitárias, sentia que elas eram amigas, mas não podia evitar de olhar para o garoto ao seu lado de vez em quando, por várias razões: sua pele era muito escura, queimada de sol, mas os longos cabelos eram de um loiro brilhante; suas roupas eram simples, mas pareciam ser de outro país e eram muito diferentes dos ternos que todos os outros tinham decidido usar.

Essa estranha dualidade despertou sua curiosidade, e logo as estrelas deixaram a sua mente.

— **Qual o problema? —** perguntou o garoto de repente, o que surpreendeu Mu, porque até agora ele estava de olhos fechados.

— **Ah! —** exclamou, tentando formular uma frase coerente sem deixar de encarar o convidado, mas o melhor que conseguiu foi outro gemido fraco que com certeza iria decepcionar o pai; o menino voltou a se debruçar na sacada, cabelos ao vento.

Mu decidiu que queria conversar com aquela pessoa.


	11. Queda

_(Este é o primeiro de cinco capítulos que servem como um interlúdio para a história._

_Embora em minha mente eles tenham posição clara na linha do tempo, em texto isso foi deixado intencionalmente ambíguo, pois eu gostaria que os leitores tirassem suas próprias conclusões. Muito obrigado por acompanhar até aqui, e saibam que cada um dos seus comentários me ajuda a continuar, sejam eles bons ou ruins, grandes ou pequenos.)_

* * *

Foi em um dia que tinha tudo para ser especial. Cardinale, um jovem empresário, faria um evento social em sua casa, e havia extendido o convite para todos os amigos do irmão, Afrodite. Mu estava se preparando há semanas, e tinha ele mesmo feito algumas modificações no terno alugado, sob a insistência dos amigos. Era óbvio que eles estavam planejando alguma coisa, mas, dessa vez, Mu não se importava; os esquemas de Bruno e Aldebaran geralmente causavam mais constrangimento para eles dois do que para os supostos alvos.

Ainda era início de tarde e, como detestava se atrasar, as preparações de Mu não poderiam estar mais completas: o terno estava ao seu alcance, assim como os designs que pretendia mostrar ao assessor da família Kido — quando estava na casa de Afrodite um dia, Mu ouviu Cardinale comentar ao telefone que a herdeira da família, com seus doze ou treze anos de idade, comprava mais roupas em uma semana do que a maioria das pessoas comprava em um ano, e mais: ela estava se cansando de apenas comprar em lojas. Mu viu a oportunidade perfeita, e não deu atenção ao fato de que Cardinale jamais atendia ligações importantes fora do seu escritório. Em sua mente, repassava o que pretendia falar, e rezava em nome de todos os deuses para que desse certo.

**— Mu! —** berrou Bruno do lado de fora do apartamento, tirando o jovem de seus devaneios. Mu correu para abrir a porta, e se deparou com o amigo segurando várias sacolas de papel pesadas contra o peito e carregando uma sob o braço.

Mu dividia um apartamento com alguns de seus amigos, cortesia de seu pai, pois sua família era toda de lugares muito mais distantes. Não era ruim.

**— Que cheiro forte —** comentou Mu enquanto ajudava Bruno com algumas das sacolas, uma delas lacrada. **— Comprou o quê?**

Bruno foi direto ao freezer e colocou lá a sacola que carregava sob o braço.

**— Carne e peixe —** respondeu, sem olhar para o amigo. **— Aldebaran quer fazer um churrasco.**

**— E você resolveu comprar tudo justo hoje?**

**— E por que não? Eu passei perto do supermercado e pens...**

Ele parou e olhou em volta.

**— Heh, tudo isso e ainda não são nem duas horas —** disse, rindo.

Mu corou de leve. Nunca era cedo demais para se preparar, era o que o pai sempre dizia, mas talvez ter deixado o terno pendurado na porta do banheiro e o portfólio ao seu alcance fosse um pouco exagerado, considerando que a festa começaria apenas às nove.

Mais tarde, ele tentaria com todas as suas forças esquecer daquela noite, sem sucesso.

Cada detalhe permaneceria fresco em sua memória, cada ano fazendo apenas com que ele se sentisse mais culpado...

:::

Algumas horas depois, Mu foi tomar seu banho. Bruno correu para a sacola lacrada, que permaneceu sobre a mesa o dia inteiro, e marcou o início da — suspiro — _operação carneiro iluminado_. Ou, como Bruno preferia chamar, operação **se comam de uma vez**.

Dentro da sacola estava um walkie-talkie providenciado por Afrodite, que aguardava contato.

**— Afrodite** — chamou ele, mas não houve resposta. Bruno respirou fundo, tentou mais uma vez... e nada.

Mais uma vez, com vontade:

**— Afrodite, sua bicha, responde essa merda _agora_.**

Quando não houve resposta novamente, Bruno suspirou.

**— ...o falo iluminado alcança os chifres da juventude.**

**— E a águia perversa caça o leão desatento! —** respondeu Afrodite, e seu sorriso praticamente atravessava o aparelho. **— Ah, meu caro, eu sabia que você tinha a senha guardada em algum lugar dessa sua cabecinha sensual!**

**— Eu vou te socar a cara mais tarde, stronzo.**

**— Mmm, mal posso esperar.**

E pelo tom de sua voz, mal podia esperar mesmo. Bruno se resignou a discutir o plano para a festa, que de acordo com Aldebaran e Afrodite envolvia trapaça, espionagem, encontros inusitados e pão, e que de acordo com Bruno envolvia um carneiro louco por sexo e um ponche altamente alcoólico.

**— Shaka comentou que ia se atrasar —** disse Afrodite, desapontado **—, mas isso deve dar tempo ao Mu de mostrar os designs dele, e enquanto isso podemos dar uma força ao Aiolia e à Marin, então tudo se encaixa.**

**— Por que precisamos ajudar aqueles dois? Nós dois sabemos como a Marin é, e os dois só não treparam ainda porque o Aiolia é um frouxo.**

**— Não podemos negar auxílio quando é o poder do amor que nos guia, meu caro! —** disse Afrodite dramaticamente.

Bruno suspirou.

**— E o real motivo?**

**— Aldebaran apostou comigo que passaria um dia ao nu se os dois transassem.**

Pausa.

**— Não. Não me conte o seu lado da aposta, eu não quero saber e muito menos ajudar nenhum de vocês —** disse Bruno.

Afrodite riu, e antes que Bruno pudesse desligar, adicionou:

**— Não esquece de trazer a bebida!**

Por que é que sempre acabava se metendo nos planos absurdos daqueles dois, Bruno se perguntou? Ao mesmo tempo, sempre soube a resposta.

Porque eram seus amigos.

E porque era divertido pra cacete.

:::

Nas palavras de Cardinale, aquela festa seria um simples evento social, e por isso todos os amigos do irmão foram convidados. Ao colocar os pés na mansão, porém, Mu percebeu que aquilo não era uma simples festa: pessoas importantes andavam por todos os lados. Empresários de sucesso, magnatas, jovens herdeiros... e para o seu horror, Mu reconheceu quase todos eles, convidados de seus aniversários quando criança.

Ficou parado na porta por uns bons dez minutos, até que Afrodite interveio:

**— Mu, não acha que está na hora de entrar? —** disse ele, sorrindo.

Mu olhou para o amigo. Afrodite vestia um terno azul acinzentado bastante simples, mas com uma linda rosa branca na lapela. Foi olhando para uma rosa como aquela que se conheceram, também em uma de suas festas.

_Eu conheci grandes amigos em minhas festas, _lembrou a si mesmo, e sorriu.

**— Que loucura vocês estão pensando em fazer hoje? Não pense que eu não sei de seus esquemas com Bruno.**

Afrodite tocou o coração como se tivesse sido atingido por uma flecha.

**— Ah, os ferimentos que eu suporto em nome da amizade! —** berrou, jogando a cabeça para o lado; seus longos cachos azuis esvoaçaram com um vento súbito. **— Meus planos são de grande finesse, e não há loucura a não ser quando absolutamente necessário.**

Mu tentava não rir, e decidiu se distrair com outra coisa durante o drama do amigo; olhou ao redor, em busca de mais rostos familiares para que não se surpreendesse mais tarde, e avistou apenas um: Julian Solo.

Julian era o herdeiro de uma família muito importante, um garoto arrogante que, no entanto, não sabia de nenhum outro jeito de agir. Mu o conheceu quando ambos ainda eram muito novos, e nunca o viu sem pelo menos um guarda-costas. Era engraçado: tinham a mesma idade e vinham do mesmo mundo, e no entanto nunca conseguiram ser amigos. Shion nunca deixava o filho esquecer do quão desapontado isso o deixava.

**— Onde estão os representantes da família Kido? —** perguntou, por fim. Afrodite apontou com a cabeça para um canto onde um homem extremamente grande e careca fazia pose.

Não era exatamente um bom sinal.

**— Eu falei com o meu irmão e descobri que o nome dele é Tatsumi —** sussurrou Afrodite em tons de fofoca. **— Aparentemente, além de assessor e representante da família em reuniões e festas, ele também é o guarda-costas principal de Saori Kido. Ou seja, se você quer que esse portfólio chegue nas mãos da perua, é com ele que você precisa falar!**

**— Afrodite, a menina tem apenas treze anos! Não a chame de perua.**

**— Meu caro, você diz isso porque não a conhece. De qualquer forma: vai falar com ele agora ou não?**

Mu respirou fundo.

**— Bom, me deseje sorte.**

**— Quem precisa de sorte quando se tem talento?**

Ambos sorriram.

Mu foi ao encontro de Tatsumi.

:::

Cardinale sempre dizia que uma festa se tornava sublime apenas depois de duas brigas e um casal fazendo sexo no quarto de hóspedes; o armário de vassouras também era aceitável. Afrodite não negava que festas assim eram as mais marcantes, mas sabia que o pai discordava com aquilo. Rugonis, no entanto, estava em uma viagem de negócios; aquela festa era totalmente de Cardinale, e todos sabiam que nada fugia do controle daquele homem.

Afrodite estava preocupado. Por que convidar os _seus _amigos para o que deveria ser uma reunião de figuras importantes? Por que deixar Mu saber da família Kido? Cardinale não fazia caridades, e pouco se importava com quem os irmãos se envolviam.

Ao menos o pai levou Albafica em sua viagem...

**— E agora suma da minha vista, garoto!**

Afrodite deixou seus pensamentos e olhou em volta. Mesmo por cima da música e de toda a conversa, ouviu o som de vidro quebrando junto aos gritos de um homem.

**— Ao menos _olhe _os designs, é o que eu estou pedindo.**

Enquanto descia rapidamente as escadas para o salão, Afrodite ouviu vozes vindo do walkie-talkie que escondia sob o terno, certamente Aldebaran e Bruno confirmando a sabotagem do ponche. Não respondeu. Quando chegou no lugar, seus medos foram confirmados: o assessor da família Kido estava brigando com Mu. Não, pior ainda, o homem estava _apontando uma espada de bambu _para ele.

**— Não importa o que você rabiscou! Quem você pensa que é para se achar digno de desenhar as roupas da senhorita Saori? —** berrou Tatsumi, e por sorte Mu mantinha o portfólio perto de si, do contrário o homem certamente teria rasgado tudo.

**— É esse o profissionalismo da família Kido? —** disse Mu, perdendo a paciência e a pose, sem notar que o celular vibrava em seu bolso. **— Um brutamontes que sequer tem o decoro de ouvir boas ofertas?**

E o sangue subiu à cabeça de Tatsumi: ele ergueu a espada, pronto para dar uma surra naquele moleque insolente, quando...

**— Ah, creio que a razão tenha fugido ao senhor —** disse Cardinale, segurando o braço de Tatsumi antes que ele pudesse baixar a espada. Afrodite percebeu com espanto que o homem tentava liberar o braço e continuar seu golpe, enquanto que o irmão não parecia fazer esforço algum.

**— E quem diabos é você? —** berrou Tatsumi, ainda com os olhos fixos em Mu. Cardinale o largou e deu um passo à frente, se interpondo entre os dois. Não era um homem grande, mas seu terno dourado e olhos frios o tornavam uma figura de respeito.

**— Eu sou seu anfitrião, é claro —** respondeu, sempre cordial.

Nos segundos seguintes, um silêncio tomou conta daquela mansão, tão forte que nem mesmo a música conseguiu apagar. Tatsumi encarava os olhos verdes de Cardinale e sentia a sua raiva dando lugar à vergonha. Afrodite aproveitou a situação para se posicionar ao lado de Mu, atrás do irmão.

**— Que tal um drinque? —** disse Cardinale inesperadamente, quebrando o silêncio. **— Há um bar no segundo andar, e todos estão convidados... contanto que tenham status e idade para tal.**

Com um sorriso no rosto, Cardinale guiou Tatsumi e alguns outros ao segundo andar; antes de desaparecer em meio aos corredores da casa, olhou para Mu com uma expressão estranhamente satisfeita.

Pouco depois, o amontoado de pessoas que vieram para ver a briga se dispersou, e com o decorrer da festa todos esqueceram do incidente.

...ou quase todos.

:::

Debaixo de uma grande mesa, três jovens conspiravam.

**— Me diz de novo como eu vim parar aqui.**

Bruno suspirou.

**— Aiolia, quer calar a boca e me ajudar a pensar?**

**— Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!**

Aldebaran interrompeu os dois com uma batida no chão com o punho, e então puxou Aiolia pela gravata.

**— Escuta aqui, guri, foi um inferno pra eu me enfiar debaixo dessa merda de mesa sem ninguém ver, e não é tu que vai estragar o nosso plano justo agora!**

Aiolia engoliu em seco.

Aldebaran não largou a gravata.

**— Precisamos arrumar um jeito de colocar essa bebida toda no ponche —** disse Bruno **— e o problema é que essa festa é bem maior do que a gente tava esperando.**

**— Mas tu que é o mafioso aqui, tchê! —** Bruno o olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos. **— Nem sabia que a gente ia ter que enfiar a bebida no ponche no meio da festa, achei que tu ia fazer umas paradas _antes_!**

**— É, dei azar e o meu plano de invadir a mansão de um dos meus amigos usando um sistema complexo de cordas de aço não rolou, Deba, então precisamos pensar em outra coisa.**

Aldebaran riu alto.

**— E se você continuar rindo feito um mongol e batendo em tudo, é capaz da gente derramar o ponche antes mesmo de enfiar a bebida nele —** adicionou Aiolia.

Bruno olhou para o vazio por alguns segundos.

**— ...certamente deve ter mais ponche na cozinha, não? —** sussurrou ele.

Aiolia o encarou com horror, o que como sempre não adiantou nada.

**— Deba, quando eu der o sinal, derruba essa mesa!**

:::

**— Mu, não fique assim enquanto ainda há uma chance...**

Mu deu de ombros.

**— Que chance? De eu me fazer de idiota na frente de uma multidão de novo?**

**— Não comece com isso! —** gritou Afrodite, mas logo em seguida desviou o olhar. **— Escute, o único que se fez de idiota aqui foi aquele homem, até mesmo meu irmão viu isso.**

**— Deve ser por isso que ele levou o idiota pro segundo andar, não é? Porque viu que ele estava descontrolado, uma oportunidade perfeita para encher ele de bebida e fechar alguns negócios!**

Afrodite se levantou, com tanta raiva que acabou derrubando a taça que carregava.

**— Não ouse falar assim do meu irmão!**

Mu o encarou por alguns segundos. Estava certo. Cardinale era um oportunista sujo, uma cobra que se aproveitava até mesmo dos amigos do irmão para—

Percebeu então que estava chorando.

Encarou o amigo mais uma vez, e a expressão dele também não era mais de raiva.

Afrodite se sentou novamente, e após alguns minutos em um silêncio constrangedor, falou:

**— Podemos nos aproveitar da situação também.**

Mu continuou quieto.

**— Eu posso fazer com que nos deixem entrar no bar, e então você tenta falar com aquele homem mais uma vez. Tatsumi pode ser um brutamontes, mas não arriscaria dois vexames na mesma noite. Mesmo bêbado, ele não deve argumentar daquela maneira outra vez, e eu posso convencer o meu irmão a nos ajudar.**

**— Afrodite, eu não... eu não vejo por que o seu irmão nos ajudaria.**

Afrodite deu de ombros.

**— E por que não? Não é como se ele tivesse algo a perder com isso, e eu sei que a perua vai gostar dos seus designs. No fim, pode até ser melhor pra ele.**

Pausa.

**— Antes de qualquer coisa, podemos pelo menos concordar que o seu irmão é um _babaca_?**

**— Podemos.**

Ambos sorriram.

Antes de ir para o segundo andar, Afrodite desligou o walkie-talkie. Não queria vozes vindo de dentro do seu terno durante a conversa com o irmão.

:::

**— Expulso da festa?**

Aiolia e a namorada, Marin, estavam do lado de fora da mansão. Bruno ainda estava na festa, provavelmente tentando falar com Afrodite, mas os outros dois não tiveram tanta sorte, ainda que Aldebaran não estivesse nem um pouco arrependido.

**— Com estilo, fique você sabendo! —** berrou o touro, ainda rindo.

Marin não compartilhava o entusiasmo.

**— Aiolia, achei que essa festa era importante pra você. Não é por isso que eu estou aqui?**

Aiolia nem sabia por onde começar:

**— Eu não planejei isso, Marin, só... sei lá, aconteceu!**

Marin continuou quieta.

**— Escuta, podemos ir pra outro lugar! —** tentou ele, em desespero.

**— Aiolia, não é a primeira vez que coisas assim acontecem. Mais do que isso, você nunca tem uma explicação, e eu estou... —** Ela suspirou, frustrada.

**— Marin?**

Marin não respondeu. Não continuou a discussão. Ao invés disso, apenas voltou para a mansão. Aiolia chamou por ela mais duas vezes, e antes de passar pelos seguranças, ela o encarou com seus doces olhos azuis, agora cheios de decepção.

:::

Afrodite estava certo. Entrar no bar e conseguir a ajuda de Cardinale foi simples, e Tatsumi de fato não arriscou um segundo vexame na mesma noite. Aceitou os designs, prometeu que sua senhorita os veria. E assim, tudo havia terminado em uma nota positiva.

Por que, então, Mu se sentia tão apreensivo?

Ao saírem, Cardinale pediu um momento a sós com seu irmão, e permaneceu com ele no bar. Mu não descobriria o que foi dito naquela sala por muitos anos, e não veria Afrodite novamente naquela noite.

Desceu as escadas sem saber direito o que fazer agora que havia cumprido seu objetivo principal para a festa. No primeiro andar, uma grande mesa com petiscos e bebidas não-alcoólicas havia sido preparada, mas poucos ficaram ali depois do anúncio de Cardinale sobre seu bar, reservado para aqueles com status e idade... Mu riu ao lembrar do pequeno discurso, e enquanto ria lembrou também que ignorou os toques do seu celular a noite inteira.

Dez ligações perdidas, oito mensagens, todas da mesma pessoa; as três primeiras eram apenas seu nome, uma antiga brincadeira dos dois, mas a última...

**Mu.**

**Não há como eu comparecer à festa.  
Uma oportunidade surgiu, e eu pretendo aproveitar.**

**Que nossa diversão fique para outra noite.**

Mu retornou a ligação no mesmo instante, mas a conversa não correu como ele queria...

:::

**— É apenas uma festa.**

:::

**— Não vejo base para a sua insistência. Não era você que estava cansado da pompa e do glamour? Dos desconhecidos presentes apenas por interesse?**

**— Shaka!**

:::

**— Agora que o seu objetivo foi cumprido, sugiro que vá para casa.**

...e os dois lados desligaram.

Bruno estava ao seu lado, e Mu o mandou embora — não precisava de consolo.

Mu quis voltar para casa, quis dormir e esquecer daquela noite. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria provar que Shaka estava certo. _Dos desconhecidos presentes apenas por interesse_, ele tinha dito, e é claro que se referia tanto aos convidados de suas antigas festas de aniversário quanto ao próprio Mu, ali apenas para conseguir um trabalho.

Antes de sair, Bruno apontou para o ponche, certamente parte do seu plano.

E por que não?

Poucos convidados restavam. No canto da sala, Marin bebia quieta e sozinha, e Mu decidiu se juntar à ela. Já estava tentando esquecer; bebida e companhia só poderiam ajudar.

Mu não tinha como saber que, por mais que bebesse, cada detalhe permaneceria fresco em sua memória, cada ano fazendo apenas com que ele se sentisse mais culpado.

Sim, ele lembraria de tudo. De como beberam por horas, um encontrando conforto na presença do outro. De como carregou Marin escadaria acima entre beijos e mordidas. De como passou por Cardinale, que os indicou um quarto próximo. De como olhou para a cama e decidiu que não era o bastante.

Marin tampouco esqueceria. Foi atirada contra a parede, ouviu os sussurros de Mu, soube o que ele queria fazer, e gostou; sussurrou de volta, arrancando as roupas de Mu e as suas próprias.

Aiolia era um perdedor, ela pensava, quando pensava, sorrindo satisfeita enquanto guiava a cabeça de Mu para seus seios. Mu não prestou muita atenção, mais entretido em erguer e apertar as pernas de Marin, em tirar a meia-calça e sentir carne entre seus dedos. Nenhum dos dois tentava seguir o que o outro queria, numa disputa louca pelo prazer que, aos seus olhos tontos, apenas um deles poderia ter.

Essa disputa os fez percorrer o quarto inteiro, gritando de prazer, professando o seu amor; mas os nomes que gritavam não eram de ninguém naquela mansão. Quando chegaram na cama, seus corpos cobertos de suor ainda ligados, estavam satisfeitos.

Dormiram, mas o sorriso de ambos os rostos desapareceria pela manhã.


	12. Passos

Minha filha se encontra em uma fase rebelde, dizia seu pai ao resto da família. Arroubos da juventude, concordavam eles. Em breve ela encontraria alguém que conseguisse domar a sua chama, riam juntos.

Yuzuriha discordava.

Regras e tradições em todos os cantos, e Yuzuriha estava cansada.

Era hora de deixar o ninho, e ela sabia exatamente como...

:::

**— ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO!**

Yuzuriha cruzou os braços e o encarou.

**— E por que não? —** perguntou ela, calma.

Shion ergueu as mãos em desespero.

**— Yuzuriha, o que o seu pai diria?**

Yuzuriha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

**— ...o que _eu _diria ao seu pai?**

**— Shion, eu não vim aqui em busca de aprovação.**

Pausa.

**— Ao menos me diga o motivo dessa decisão —** concedeu ele, cansado.

**— Eu não pretendo abandonar tudo como fez o meu primo. Tokusa... e até mesmo você, Shion, são importantes para mim. Não quero deixar tudo para trás, mesmo que em nome da liberdade.**

**— Não pretende seguir seu exemplo, mas quer ir até ele?**

**— Mu voltou, não? Fez as pazes com você, e os pássaros me contaram de um acordo.**

Shion apoiou o braço ao trono, sorrindo.

**— Que pássaros são esses que fofocam minha vida a todos os interessados?**

**— Não há como manter um segredo por muito tempo nesta família —** respondeu ela, também sorrindo.

**— Diga-me o que você ouviu e talvez eu conceda minha ajuda.**

**— Nós dois sabemos que você quis me ajudar desde o momento em que entrei aqui.**

**— Pela janela! —** disse Shion, tentando não rir, e deu de ombros. **— Hakurei ficaria orgulhoso.  
**  
Yuzu concordou com a cabeça.

**— Eu posso conversar com Mu, mas —** cruzou os braços **— talvez os pássaros não tenham lhe contado que Sage paga todas as despesas de Atla, e mais um pouco.**

**— Fico com o mais um pouco. Nunca fui de gastar o dinheiro dos outros, mas até eu arrumar um emprego o egoísmo de meu tio vai ter que servir.**

Shion não gostou daquilo.

**— Yuzuriha —** disse ele, grave. Yuzuriha o encarou.

**— Shion, não é possível que depois de tanto tempo você não veja. Meu primo não apresentou o filho a você até pouco tempo atrás; Atla deve estar sofrendo agora, com a mãe morta e o pai ausente... tudo por culpa de nossas regras e tradições.**

Shion se manteve impassivo, mas por dentro, concordava. Pensar que o neto viveu quatro anos sem saber que tinha um avô, ou mesmo _o que era um avô_, ainda fazia doer seu coração; e Atla... o menino mantinha a pose que lhe havia sido ensinada, mas Yuzuriha estava certa, as cartas enviadas por Mu provavam isso.

Shion se ergueu do trono.

**— Pegue o trem —** foi sua resposta final **— e deixe que eu falo com o meu filho.**

Yuzuriha sorriu, e antes de sair (pela mesma janela que havia usado para entrar) deu um abraço no tio; aquilo valia duzentos anos de tradição.

:::

Mu.

Mu.

Muuuuu.

**— Mmmm... é você, Shaka?**

Abriu os olhos. Na escuridão do quarto, conseguia apenas ver a silhueta de uma criança logo ao seu lado. Mu se sentou na cama, e a criança então acendeu o abajur.

**— Kiki fez xixi na cama —** disse Atla, sem encarar Mu. Parecia envergonhado.

**— Não sei o que pergunto primeiro: como você sabe, ou por que me acordou com essa informação?  
**  
Atla não respondeu, mas logo os olhos de Mu se acostumaram com a luz e ele viu que o pijama de Atla também estava um pouco molhado.

**— Ah... dormiram juntos de novo?**

Atla acenou que sim com a cabeça. Mu olhou para o relógio de cabeceira: 6:30.

**— Daqui a pouco ele vai acordar; tire essas roupas molhadas e durma aqui.**

Atla obedeceu, e pela décima oitava vez naquele ano Mu se perguntou como havia entrado naquela encrenca. Quer dizer, as pessoas tinham mais de um filho por vontade própria? Mais de dois filhos? Coisas assim estavam além de sua compreensão, mas não podia parar para pensar nela; mais uma vez o seu dia seria cheio, mais um dia na vida de pai.

Atla era um ano mais velho que Kiki, e agora que finalmente estava se livrando do regime militar que Shion deveria ter imposto, não funcionava bem durante a manhã. Mu decidiu que estudar de tarde seria melhor para ele, mas não para Kiki, que desde menor passava o dia na escola. Nada disso era problema no início, mas agora Mu estava voltando a trabalhar. Precisava se ocupar com algo além de crianças, ou enlouqueceria — palavras de Shaka, _um professor_do ensino fundamental, embora Mu se perguntasse por quanto mais tempo o amigo permaneceria no cargo.

Desde o aniversário de Kiki, há quase dois anos, ele lhe confidenciava que cresciam mais e mais suas dúvidas quanto ao conhecimento que passava. Como ensinar o que realmente importa? Como fazer com que suas aulas tivessem o impacto necessário para guiar seus alunos da maneira correta? Como fazer com que _compreendessem_? Essas perguntas circulavam a mente de Shaka dia após dia, e Mu sabia que ele mantinha outros medos e preocupações ainda maiores em segredo.

Certa vez, durante um evento na escola, Mu o ouviu murmurar:

**— Em apenas um ano —** ele disse, olhando para o céu **— tenho eu o poder de guiar essas crianças para um futuro melhor?**

Kiki não o via tanto quanto antes, pois cada vez mais suas aulas da manhã eram com os alunos mais velhos. Mu tinha uma suspeita, mas preferia não pensar nela, pois sabia que eventualmente iria ouvir a verdade direto da fonte.

Era uma demanda — ou talvez uma consequência — de sua amizade.

**— Pai, o ovo tá queimando.**

Mu olhou pra baixo e imediatamente sentiu os olhos arderem, tossindo em seguida. Kiki correu para abrir as janelas e deixar a fumaça ir embora. Mais um dia na vida de pai...

:::

Em dias como aquele, Mu tentava _desesperadamente_não pensar em Saori Kido, mas era impossível. Quanto mais tempo passava perto de seu novo cliente, mais qualidades conseguia pensar para aquela mulher. Mu colocava sangue e alma nos modelos que desenhava para ela por um bom motivo: os contratos providenciavam tanto liberdade quanto desafio, e por pior que pagasse, ela sempre ficava satisfeita com o resultado.

**— Como assim não pode mudar a cor para laranja? —** disse Julian, aparentemente vendo seu recém-terminado terno com novos olhos. Saori Kido ao menos tinha _bom senso_.

**— Julian, você precisa entender que —** ficaria parecendo uma cenoura, pensou Mu **— está olhando para o produto final, faltam apenas alguns retoques.**

**— E nenhum desses retoques pode ser a mudança de cor para laranja? —**perguntou ele, e Mu imaginou que aquilo provavelmente tinha soado melhor em sua cabeça.

**— Eu nem mesmo tenho tecidos dessa cor!**

Mu estava quase desistindo...

**— E ainda preciso ser pago pelo contrato inicial, cujas cores você aprovou.**

...mas na última hora, lembrou que o tilintar das moedas fazia as pessoas pensarem melhor, como seu pai sempre dizia. Julian ficou com o terno do jeito que estava, e Mu suspirou.

Nunca precisaria ter uma conversa dessas com Saori Kido. É claro que algumas vezes os dois discordavam, mas nessas situações ela simplesmente abria um novo contrato, e o assunto se dava por encerrado. Sim, os meses em que ela aleatoriamente decidia _aproveitar mais do seu guarda-roupas atual_eram ruins, mas trabalhar com Julian e sua insuportável secretária era muito pior, e fazia Mu perceber que desenhar modelos para Saori trazia verdadeira satisfação.

:::

Mitsumasa Kido realizou muitas coisas em sua vida, algumas nobres, outras nem tanto. Como dinheiro nunca foi problema, em outros tempos o magnata percorreu o mundo, deixando gorjetas generosas e mulheres doentes de amor por onde quer que passasse — e tudo isso acabou com o nascimento de sua neta. Nem mesmo seus amigos mais próximos sabem o que aconteceu, mas no momento em que Saori Kido foi apresentada ao mundo, a fortuna de seu avô passou a ser usada com propósito, dando origem à Fundação Graad. Através de métodos arcanos esquecidos (ou assim diziam seus empregados), aquele homem ergueu uma corporação multinacional em apenas dez anos.

Com a sua morte, era a vez de Saori Kido de duplicar os grandes feitos do avô, e ela se achava mais do que capaz. No entanto, não poderia fazer isso sem pelo menos três bons vestidos.

**— Não! Não! ...Zeus, não.**

Saori franziu o cenho, e segundos depois ergueu uma folha para a assistente.

**— Shaina, me responda com honestidade: você consegue me ver vestindo isso?**

Shaina ajustou os óculos e mexeu brevemente em seu Blackberry.

**— Diz aqui que é um modelo baseado nos grandes bovinos do passado, senhora —** disse ela, sem uma gota de sarcasmo na voz. Saori esmagou a folha entre as mãos.

**— Nós temos uma lista negra? —** perguntou entre dentes.

**— Não, senhora, mas posso providenciar.**

**— Faça isso.**

Shaina o fez, e então olhou para o escritório ao seu redor, tentando diferenciar os papéis que sua chefe deveria assinar dos inúmeros portfólios de estilistas incompetentes. Pensou se deveria chamar alguém para ao menos limpar as folhas rasgadas e amassadas, mas decidiu não arriscar; Saori talvez quisesse queimar tudo depois.

**— Há outros assuntos a serem resolvidos, senhora —** disse, então. Saori a encarou.

**— Certamente não são tão importantes quanto encontrar alguém que me faça roupas decentes? —** disse Saori. Shaina novamente ajustou os óculos.

**— Essa área não está apresentado resultados.**

**— Não, não está —** concordou ela com um suspiro.

**— Nós duas sabemos que o problema está no pagamento que você oferece.**

**— Já conversamos sobre isso, Shaina, mas... mas eu estou começando a concordar.**

**— Achei que seria o caso.**

Mais alguns dígitos no Blackberry; uma ligação importante estava para ser feita.

:::

**— Não que laranja seja uma cor ruim.**

**— Em você, talvez! —** riu Mu. **— Quem sabe açafrão? Mas não em um terno.**

**— Um guarda-pó açafrão —** brincou Shaka.** — Minha popularidade iria às alturas.**

Não demorou muito para a conversa dos dois ser interrompida. Estavam na frente da escola, e um sinal denunciou o fim das aulas naquele dia. Shaka teve o último período livre, Mu conseguiu resolver o dilema de Julian a tempo de buscar os filhos, e tudo estava correndo como planejado.

Kiki corria em meio as outras crianças, puxando Atla pelo braço; os dois pareciam estar conversando empolgados sobre alguma coisa ou outra que havia acontecido na escola. Mu certamente ficaria sabendo de todos os detalhes sórdidos em breve.

**— Pai! —** berrou Kiki, só então notando a presença de Shaka. **— Ah... oi, tio!**

**— Kiki —** disse Shaka, sorrindo. **— Um abraço? Ou seria demasiado embaraçoso em frente aos seus colegas?**

**— Ah, que se danem eles!**

Kiki praticamente pulou no professor.

Atla, por outro lado, corou furiosamente ao ver Shaka, e se afastou tanto quanto possível.

**— Kiki, essa sua escolha de palavras... —** começou Mu, mas foi interrompido pelo próprio celular. Mu não deixava o aparelho ligado enquanto na presença de clientes, mas se surpreendeu ao ver quatro ligações perdidas.

Duas de seu pai, uma de um número que não conhecia, e a última...

**— Cuide deles por um minuto, por favor —** disse ele a Shaka, e o professor pareceu entender do que se tratava. Mu foi em passos rápidos para algum canto mais quieto, e o celular tocou pouco depois.

**— Mu —** disse a mulher do outro lado da linha. Mu conhecia bem a voz.

Respirou fundo.

**— Marin.**

:::

Poucas horas depois, a escola estava praticamente vazia. Shaka gostava de ficar até tarde, de corrigir testes e pensar em avaliações para seus alunos longe de casa. Em casa, pensava apenas em si. Quando passou pelos portões para finalmente ir embora, porém, o professor notou algo estranho: Ikki e Shun agachados contra uma parede. Ikki escondia o rosto entre os braços, e se não fosse pela conversa entre os dois, pareceria que ele estava dormindo.

**— Ikki, vamos... por favor —** implorou Shun.

**— Não quero —** respondeu Ikki. **— Shun, volta sozinho.**

**— Não adianta me pedir isso, eu não vou deixar você sozinho aqui!**

Shaka ouviu o suficiente.

**— De onde eu estou, Ikki não parece tanto com um irmão mais velho —** disse enquanto se aproximava. Shun olhou para o professor com os olhos cheios de esperança, mas Ikki apenas enterrou a cabeça mais fundo entre os braços.

**— Ikki não quer ir pra casa, professor —** explicou Shun.

**— E vocês estão sentados aí desde que as aulas acabaram?**

Shun fez que sim com a cabeça.

Shaka se sentou contra a parede, ao lado de Ikki.

**— Dentro da escola seria mais seguro** — disse o professor.

Ikki deu de ombros.

**— Não queria que ninguém chamasse a minha tia pra vir buscar a gente.**

**— ...acha que eu a chamaria? —** perguntou Shaka, e Ikki ergueu a cabeça na mesma hora.

**— Não! —** disse ele, tentando manter a voz firme. **— Shun ia... ele ia abrir a boca pros outros professores!**

Shun tentou se defender, mas Shaka não o deixou começar:

**— E por que ele faria isso? Estamos nos portões da escola, e se ele quisesse entrar para chamar alguém, certamente seria mais fácil do que andar até em casa, não?**

Ikki não conseguiu olhar para o irmão ou para o professor depois disso.

Curioso como simples perguntas afetam as pessoas, pensava Shaka enquanto Ikki encostava a cabeça em seu ombro. Respostas não tinham tanto poder, não quando vinham de fontes externas, mas perguntas... Shaka sempre soube que perguntas fazer, mesmo quando era criança. Olhou para Shun abraçando o irmão; saber que duas ou três perguntas causaram aquilo o deixava feliz, o enchia de propósito. Shaka se tornou professor para entender aquele sentimento, e no momento seguinte entendeu também que suas dúvidas não tinham significado perante aquele propósito.

**— Ikki —** disse o professor, e tocou o braço do menino, sorrindo ao perceber que o rosário continuava ali, mesmo depois de dois anos. Ikki, por sua vez, alcançou a mão do professor, e a apertou com toda a força que tinha.

Shun assistiu a cena com um sorriso. Pouco depois, conseguiu convencer o irmão a ir para casa. Shaka não perguntou por que estavam ali em primeiro lugar, por que Ikki não queria ir para casa.

Não era a pergunta certa.


	13. Máscara da Morte

Bruno... um nome tão simples, tão inocente. Bruno não conheceu a mãe, uma prostituta qualquer, mas soube que ela escolheu seu nome. _Una brutta strega_, diziam, que morreu durante o parto e ainda assim conseguiu dar um nome daqueles pro filho... sequer era o único Bruno do bordel.

De qualquer forma, seu nome nunca o incomodou, porque nunca precisou dele: quando foi vendido, aos quatro anos de idade, passou a ser simplesmente o bastardo. Nos anos seguintes, o bastardo trabalhou e trabalhou e trabalhou, e quando achava que seus braços e pernas iam cair, sua recompensa era uma cinta nas costas, ou coisas piores. Que escolha tinha se não continuar? Outros meninos morreram, de cansaço ou de fome ou de dor, ou tentaram escapar, mas não ele.

E isso foi o suficiente.

**— Qual o teu nome, menino? —** perguntou o homem que tocava o seu rosto, sentia sua mandíbula, puxava o seu cabelo.

**— Bastardo —** respondeu o menino, e recebeu um tapa, que quase não sentiu.

**— Perguntei teu nome —** disse o homem, desabotoando a camisa do menino, apalpando agora seu peito magro, suas costelas.

**— Bastardo —** repetiu o menino, e recebeu outro tapa. Mais forte, dessa vez, mas o homem sorria.

**— Bastardo, é? —** disse o homem, agora sentindo os braços do menino, que apesar de ossudos, eram fortes.

**— Sim —** confirmou o menino. Não se importava com o homem, ele não era o primeiro. E suas respostas eram sempre as mesmas.

**— Então, bastardo —** disse o homem, tocando as mãos do menino, cheias de calos, praticamente sem feições **—, tu agora trabalha pra mim, e o teu nome é uma merda. Já o _meu _nome é Manigoldo.**

Manigoldo arrancou as calças do menino, mas não parou onde outros homens paravam. Ao invés disso, continuou com as pernas, com os pés, sorrindo a cada passo.

Algo despertou no menino.

**— Bruno —** disse ele. **— Meu nome é Bruno.**

**— Bruno —** repetiu Manigoldo enquanto se afastava um, dois, três passos. **— É uma merda também.**

Bruno então olhou o homem pela primeira vez. Era alto, cabelos e olhos escuros, e não devia dormir muito, porque o rosto era cheio de marcas que não pareciam cicatrizes. Bruno estava acostumado com cicatrizes — tinha algumas (mas sempre sob as roupas), e os homens que via também costumavam ter várias. Manigoldo não tinha nenhuma, e Bruno achava isso estranho.

**— Então? —** perguntou Manigoldo de repente. **— Não vai te vestir?**

**— Eu posso? —** Bruno estava confuso.

**— É óbvio que pode.**

Bruno se vestiu apressadamente. Manigoldo acendeu um cigarro enquanto isso, e logo os dois saíram do quarto, descendo para o bar. Bruno não tinha nada para levar além das roupas que vestia, e Manigoldo parecia perfeitamente satisfeito com isso.

Manigoldo, pensava Bruno. Era um nome melhor que o seu, tinha o som de poder. Bruno queria um nome assim... talvez pudesse ganhar um enquanto trabalhava.

**— Parece que uns amigos teus vieram dizer adeus —** disse Manigoldo, interrompendo os pensamentos do menino. Bruno viu seu chefe, Basco, se aproximar, seguido por três outros homens, que Bruno também conhecia.

**— Manigoldo! —** berrou seu chefe, cuspindo o charuto. **— Precisamos ter uma conversa, eh?**

**— Já te paguei, _fesso _—** disse Manigoldo. **— Melhor sumir da minha frente.**

Basco riu alto, e gesticulou para os três homens. Bruno sabia que eles estavam carregando facas, e também sabia que os gestos eram um sinal, mas não ousou avisar Manigoldo, porque isso só o faria apanhar mais depois.

**— Eu e os garotos discutimos —** continuou seu chefe **— e decidimos que o bastardo vale mais que isso.**

**— Teu preço subiu, menino —** disse Manigoldo, olhando Bruno com o canto dos olhos e sorrindo.

Basco e os outros esperavam uma resposta antes de atacar, mas nenhum deles teve tempo de reagir quando três facas voaram em sua direção. Cada uma atingiu a garganta de um lacaio diferente; os clientes menos acostumados com o lugar gritaram e correram, mas o restante sequer olhou. Bruno ficou onde estava.

**— Basco —** disse Manigoldo, se aproximando do balcão e pedindo duas bebidas. **— Eu te conheci quando era um _putto_, menor até que o bastardo ali.**

Basco arregalou os olhos, mas não se moveu. Bruno sabia que ele ainda tinha uma pistola, era óbvio, mas Manigoldo estava de costas para ele, completamente despreocupado.

**— E mesmo depois de todos esses anos, tu não aprendeu a não mexer com a _cosa nostra_?**

Basco lentamente alcançava a arma, mas Manigoldo continuava de costas, continuava rindo. Bruno lutava contra o que foi ensinado, lutava contra o medo de apanhar no dia seguinte, mas não se movia.

**— Manigoldo, as coisas não precisam terminar assim —** disse Basco, sorrindo nervoso.

**— Ah, precisam —** disse Manigoldo. **— Tu conhece as regras, normalmente é até pior!**

Manigoldo riu. Basco ergueu a arma.

Manigoldo continuava de costas...

...um som ensurdecedor tomou conta do bar, e todos se abaixaram...

...um baque surdo veio em seguida, anunciando a queda de um corpo...

...Bruno segurava o pedaço de madeira com força, mas tremia. Lascas de madeira caíam do teto atingido pela bala. Bruno olhou o corpo de Basco bem na sua frente, uma marca sangrenta na cabeça careca, e não soube dizer se ele estava vivo ou morto, por isso bateu de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Bruno bateu até achar que suas mãos e pernas iam cair, e só então parou, esperando a cinta atingir suas costas.

Nada aconteceu.

**— Heh, achei que tu não ia te mexer nunca —** disse Manigoldo depois de alguns segundos, segurando dois copos cheios de cerveja e oferecendo um para o menino. Bruno o olhou com atenção. Nenhuma faca preparada, nenhuma arma escondida... ele continuava de costas, bebendo como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se aquele fosse o seu plano desde o início. Manigoldo. Bruno queria um nome como aquele, e seu primeiro passo foi sentar ao lado do homem que já tinha um e beber.


End file.
